Wrecking Ball
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Pasar de tener todo a nada en una noche, eso le paso a Bella Swan, una dulce niña de papá que no tenía porque conocer el dolor de enterrar a sus padres, pero así fue y después de esa fatídica noche, nada volvió a ser igual, fue a una casa donde solo había odio, hasta que lo conoció a él, pero el destino jugo en su contra de nuevo ahora debe librarse del dolor otra vez pero ¿Cómo?
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

A todos nos ha pasado que hay veces en las que quieres parar el mundo y bajarte por un momento de la locura llamada "vida" pero en el caso de Isabella eso era diario, cada noche lloraba en la ventana mirando las estrellas, había pasado todo lo malo que había podido pasar en su vida, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor en las palabras. Desde pequeña fue la princesa de su padre y la niña de mamá, pero cuando ellos perdieron la vida ella fue a parar a la casa de su tío James Swan, el hermano de su padre, ella no lo conocía pero ya que era su única familia no tenía a donde más ir, ella solo tenía 12 años y acaba de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida. Cuando cumplió los 14 años era una chica hermosa con la belleza de su madre y la actitud testaruda de su padre, al ser una chica rica y hermosa todos pensarían que ella era feliz a pesar de la pérdida de sus padres, pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella no ha tenido ni un momento de felicidad desde que llego a la mansión de su tío, había pasado por muchas cosas y por dentro era un chica fuerte aunque ella no lo viera así, pero sus ojos que antes eran llenos de alegría y brillo se habían apagado y habían perdido toda esperanza, así cada noche ella miraba por la ventana rogándole a Dios reunirse con sus padres, ¿A dónde tiene que llegar una chica para rogar por su muerte? Más una chica que tenía todo en la vida, simple al perder sus padres y llegar a la casa de su tío su vida se volcó y ahora solo es un gran vació, era una horrible pesadilla vivir en aquella casa, pero eso nadie lo sabía, vivía con miedo y tristeza en su vida pero de pronto un tornado de cabellos cobrizos entro a su vida y por primera vez en los últimos 2 años vio un rayo de luz al fondo del túnel, se enamoro perdió la cabeza por ese chico, hasta que la cruel realidad la golpeo en la cara, pero Isabella se levanto, ya no más, no quería seguir siendo la chica inocente que todos pisotean no iba a dejarlo lastimarla ahora que había vuelto y no dejaría que los fantasmas del pasado la dañaran de nuevo.

Él le gritaba que la amaba pero era tan difícil para ella creerle, no después de todas las mentiras y engaños, huía de sus sentimientos pero al final siempre sentiría algo por él.

Los años pasaron y ella logro salir adelante y tomar el rumbo de su vida, conoció a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era un ser tan angelical y dulce que no le fue difícil perderse en esa relación, él le prometía una vida llena de esperanzas y sueños por cumplir pero cuando estaba por dar ese gran paso, ÉL apareció, haciéndola revivir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo, quería huir pero no podía, y aunque lo amaba con su vida no podía volver con él, él era su droga y su perdición y por otro lado estaba su ángel su salvación debía estar con él, él era bueno para ella, él era su salida y recuperación, entonces ¿Por qué su estúpido corazón no lo pudo escoger?

Creer en él cuando la lastimo y rompió su corazón sin piedad alguna, pero dice amarla tanto que la busco por todos lados durante los últimos 4 años, tal vez…

O quedarse en su zona de seguridad, amar a su ángel, olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante tal vez…

Al final solo había una salida y ella tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que perdiera al amor de su vida.


	2. Agonía

_**Bella Pov**_

_-Por fis papi, quiero ir con ustedes-rogaba con mis manos juntas y con los ojos del gato con botas._

_-Princesa sabes que me encantaría llevarte pero es una cena para adultos nada más.-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza._

_-Pero papi-dije mirándolo dulcemente mi papi siempre caía con esa mirada, seguro y ahora decía que sí._

_-Lo siento princesa pero no._

_-No quiero quedarme sola._

_-No te quedaras sola, Sue se quedara contigo._

_-Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes.-hice ojitos de gatito de nuevo y mi labio comenzó a temblar._

_-No princesa no llores-me abrazo fuertemente, seguro que me decía que sí y me dejaría acompañarlos a él y a mami a la cena.-Bueno si quieres…_

_-No Charlie, Bella no hagas eso-dijo mami con una sonrisa mirándome ella no me creía esto ni loca, ella sabía que no lloraba enserio._

_-Mami-dije en tono de queja._

_-René podemos llevarla seguro a los chicos no les importa._

_-Charlie ella no irá, primero mañana tiene escuela y segundo ya paso la hora de dormir así que mi niña dale un beso a papi y uno a mí y ve a dormir._

_-Está bien-me acerque a mi papi y le di un beso fuerte en le mejilla-Te amo papi, buenas noches._

_-También te amo pequeña-y luego se acerco a mi oído y me dijo muy bajito para que mami no escuchara-Te prometo que el fin de semana te llevaremos a cenar.-sonreí y le di otro beso y luego camine hacía mi mami._

_-Te amo mami, buenas noches-ella me beso en la frente y me abrazo._

_-Te amo nena, y eres una tramposa-dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí y ella me sonrió de nuevo-Ve a dormir._

_Corrí a mi cuarto y me cobije toda, y me quede dormida, no sé qué hora era pero escuche que alguien estaba en la cocina así que me puse mis pantuflas y baje a ver, creí que mis padres ya habían llegado y me emocione, mi papi siempre me traía un chocolate a donde quiera que fuera. Pero al llegar a la cocina solo me encontré con mi nana Sue, me acerque a ella, y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Nana ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte acercándome a ella, ella suspiro y se agacho hasta mí, me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho._

_-Lo siento tanto mi niña-yo no sabía de qué habla, pero lloraba tanto, la abrace…_

_…__._

_…_

_…__._

Tantas noches había soñado con aquella que cambio mi vida, aun no podía superar la perdida y me dolía demasiado, recordar a mis padres, jamás había hablado de ellos con nadie, me había vuelto muy cerrada, nadie sabía de mí más que lo que se decía en el pueblo, habían hablado tanto cuando mis padres murieron, todos se preguntaban donde iría a terminar la pobre hija única de los Swan, tal vez un orfanato…

Como quisiera haber terminado en un orfanato habría sido mil veces mejor que estar en esta casa. Así es después de que mis padres murieron, conocí a mi tío James Swan, hermano de mi padre, el apareció a los pocos días justo a la lectura del testamento, yo no pude entrar ahí pues era menor de edad y él quedo con mi custodia al ser mi único familiar cercano, así que me llevo a una enorme casa en el centro de un pueblo llamado Forks, era casi una mansión, mi nana Sue le rogo que la dejara ir conmigo, y yo se lo agradecí con el alma porque sin ella aquí me habría vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo.

Al principio creí que él sería un hombre bueno como mi padre, que me ayudaría a superar todo, que me querría al ser su única sobrina pero él no lo hizo, James era un hombre frío y malo, le gustaba tomar y llevar mujeres a la casa a altas horas de la noche, pero eso no era lo que me hacia odiarlo, cuando llegue aquí él simplemente me ignoraba y la verdad no me importaba, tenía a Sue conmigo, ella me regalaba una sonrisa cada día al amanecer y cada noche antes de dormir, era como mi lazo con mis padres, con mi pasado, pero era una ,mujer mayor, cuando tenía 14 años ella murió y yo quede devastada, ella dijo que estaría conmigo para siempre, que nunca me dejaría y ahora se iba como ellos, lloré mucho, más cuando James no me permitió ir a su funeral, yo quería estar ahí, ella había sido mi nana desde que nací pero él no me dejo salir de casa, no me dejo despedirme por última vez, lloré toda la noche en mi cuarto y a la mañana siguiente me dolía la cabeza, ahora de verdad me había quedado sola.

Los días pasaron lentamente, la cocina estaba completamente vacía, desde que mi nana se fue nadie se ocupaba de mantener la comida, decidí pedirle a James que me diera algo de dinero para poder comprar comida, así que fui a su despacho, abrí la puerta y él estaba sentado en su silla con una mujer pelirroja sentada en su regazo, estaba desnuda pero gracias a Dios de espaldas, solo podía ver su espalda tenía una piel tan blanca como la mía, ellos se besaban desesperadamente, parecían querer comerse, yo me sentí muy avergonzada así que pensé en huir y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sus fríos ojos azules se fijaron en mí, quise correr pero el miedo me dejo sin movimiento alguna.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-me grito, yo no encontraba mi voz así que me quede ahí, muda e inmóvil, se levanto de su silla dejando a la mujer ahí tapando su cuerpo con sus manos, él se acerco a mí mirándome con enojo, yo no podía moverme parecía que sus ojos me tenían en un hechizo que me paralizaba, cuando llego frente a mí, yo sentía un temblor en todo el cuerpo.-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!-grito nuevamente.

-Yo-yo-lo-ss-ii-e-nt—o-dije tartamudeando, cuando recupere el movimiento y planeaba irme de ahí, él me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuera del despacho.

-Nunca vuelvas a entrar a mi despacho. ¡JAMAS!-grito lanzándome al suelo, yo estaba muerta de miedo, asentí y me hice bolita, él tomo mi brazo y me jalo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, en el camino me hice algunos raspones en las rodillas, pues no podía seguir su paso. Al llegar me lanzo al suelo nuevamente y me lleve un buen golpe en la muñeca.

-Lo siento-dije en el suelo, tenía mucho miedo, así que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-No saldrás de tu cuarto lo que resta del día.-me grito, yo asentí-RESPONDE O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS MUDA.

-Sí tío-dije con miedo. Él salió del cuarto y yo comencé a llorar, nunca en mi vida me habían golpeado, tenía miedo quería huir, pero ¿A dónde voy a ir? Así que fui al baño y me lave las heridas, en el botiquín encontré una venda y la puse en mi muñeca que me dolía demasiado, esperaba no haberme roto nada. Así que me quede en mi recamara, hecha bolita en el centro de cama, tenía miedo a que volviera y terminara con lo que había iniciado.

El lunes en la mañana salí rumbo a la escuela y él me detuvo en la puerta, tenía miedo de que me golpeara de nuevo, mi muñeca aun estaba mal, me dolía horrible y seguía vendada, la cubrí con mi suéter y camine hasta él para mi sorpresa me recibió con una sonrisa, me abrió la puerta y me encamino hasta su auto, yo me detuve pues a mí siempre me llevaba el chofer, pero él me insto a seguir.

-Tranquila Isabella te llevaré a la escuela.-dijo con una voz dulce, que me hizo temblar de miedo por dentro, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió. Me subí al carro por miedo a desobedecer, no quería lo mismo que paso ayer.

-Ahora Isabella hablaremos claro, Tú no dirás nada de lo que paso ayer ¿de acuerdo? Iras a la escuela y sonreirás a todo el mundo como la maldita perra adinerada que todos piensan eres.-asentí a sus gritos.

Al llegar a la escuela me dio dinero y me sonrió nuevamente de esa manera que me aterrorizaba, tome el dinero con la mano temblorosa, entonces baje del auto, generalmente en la escuela todas querían ser mi mejor amiga por el dinero que creían tenía, la verdad es que al parecer mis padres estaban en banca rota cuando murieron según James, así que todo el dinero era suyo, básicamente me mantenía, pero yo nunca fui una chica popular, prefería estar en el anonimato.

Y casi lo lograba, pero siempre había atención sobre mí, primero tenía que llevar ropa de la última temporada, pues según James debía demostrar que él me trataba bien y me complacía en todo, ósea cubría la mentira con ropa bonita y lujos innecesarios, lo único que debía hacer es poner una sonrisa frente a todos, cuando al fin había logrado pasar desapercibida, él decidió traerme a la escuela en su llamativo Ferrari rojo, entonces todas las miradas volvieron a estar en mí. Miles de amigas falsas me sonreían y alababan como si fuera un ángel, yo solo sonreía como él me había dicho.

Durante el resto del día tuve que lidiar con las miradas de todo el mundo, y yo intentaba ocultarme detrás de mi enorme chamarra, también intentaba que nadie viera que tenía una venda en mi muñeca, no quería que todos me preguntaran que había pasado, no tenía una respuesta para ello, y tenía miedo de decir alguna idiotez que hiciera que alguien sospechara, entonces yo estaría en problemas.

Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, y de pronto choque con una chica rubia, ambas caímos y yo empecé a pedir perdón a susurros, tenía mala suerte, justo el día que más quería el anonimato, justo ese día todas las miradas están en mí y entonces levante la mirada, no todos menos ella, esa chica me odiaba desde que tenía memoria, no sabía el por qué, pero evitaba a toda costa molestarla.

-¡Puedes fijarte por dónde vas!-comenzó a gritarme enojada.

-Lo siento-dije por lo bajo.

-¡Eres un idiota!-siguió despotricando en mi contra, y aunque quería gritarle de vuelta, decirle que era una maldita rubia oxigenada, solo podía repetir "lo siento" así de atrapada estaba.

Levante todos mis libros y camine lejos de ella, entré a mi siguiente clase y tocaba literatura, amaba esta clase, era mi favorita, las tareas eran leer viejas obras como "Romeo y Julieta" que era una de mis historias favoritas, "Tess" esa novela era tan trágica como hermosa.

Al terminar la clase fui rumbo a la cafetería, compre solo una barra de fresa y un café, y me senté al fondo del lugar, intentando pasar desapercibida. Al terminar el día fui a casa con el chofer que había mandado James, y al llegar a casa corrí a mi habitación, no quería toparme con él, tal vez sea paranoia pero la verdad es que sí tenía miedo. Me quede en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde, hasta que me dio hambre, debía bajar pero tenía miedo, así que baje muy silenciosa mente y entre a la cocina para toparme con que las alacenas y el refrigerador estaban abarrotadas de comida, así que me prepare un sándwich y me serví un poco de jugo, y luego subí a mi habitación de nuevo. Él no había llegado, y le agradecí a dios que así fuera, termine la tarea y decidí tomar una ducha, me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y me di cuenta de que había perdido mucho peso, los huesos se notaban demasiado, tenía ojeras, y unos cuantos moretones, me puse la bata de nuevo y me senté en la orilla de la tina, y me quite la venda con mucho cuidado, aun me dolía pero era menos que ayer, entre a la tina que había llenado con agua tibia, y me relaje por un momento.


	3. El inicio del fin

_**Edward Pov**_

Había pasado el día tranquilo, como cualquier otro, mi vida era sencilla, mi padre era medico y mi madre tenía una empresa dedicada a la organización de fiestas. Así que no teníamos ningún problema financiero, también tenía a Tanya, mi novia, ella era hermosa, pero solía ser fría con las personas, muchas veces discutimos por qué no mide sus insultos contra los demás, y yo odiaba eso, hoy la había visto gritarle a una chica porque tropezaron, fue horrible mientras la pobre chica solo pedía perdón, finalmente cuando la chica se fue me acerque a Tanya para hablar con ella, y así termine en un horrible trato con ella, en realidad no estaba nada de acuerdo con esto, pero sí ella tenía razón sobre la chica, tal vez era lo mejor para ponerle un alto.

-Eddie porque te molesta tanto, ella fue la que me choco conmigo.-odio que me llame Eddie.

-Eso no es una excusa, no tienes porque tratar a las personas así.

-¡Ella es una creída y arrogante chica! ¡Trata a todos como si fueran sus sirvientes!-la verdad nunca me había acercado a aquella chica así que no tenía como defenderla si es que era mentira y si era verdad tampoco importaba, Tanya no debía portarse así.

-Tanya no estamos discutiendo si ella es una chica creída o no, lo importante es tratar a las personas como quieres que te traten.

-Solo trataba de defenderme-dijo y empezó a sollozar.

-No llores-le pedí y la rodee con mis brazos-Ya está bien, no peleemos más.

-Eddie, yo creo que alguien debe darle una lección para que deje de comportarse así.

-Eso no nos incumbe.

-Yo tengo un plan para hacerlo.

-Tanya no, eso está mal.

-Tú me puedes ayudar.

-No.

-Pero Eddie.

-No.

-Por favor-dijo con la voz melosa.

-Tanya.

-Solo será una pequeña lección

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

-Por favor, por mí.

-Agg está bien Tanya pero no quiero volver a ver qué insultes o trates mal a alguien.

-Claro. Anda vamos te contaré el plan.

Y así termine metido en esta locura, básicamente el plan era que primero me ganara su confianza, me hiciera su amigo y luego la conquistara, para que al final cuando ella estuviera enamorada de mí, me viera besando a Tanya y quedara humillada. Estaba en contra totalmente, pero era Tanya, es mi novia se supone que debo apoyar ¿no? Aun así me siento un idiota, es decir la chica nunca me ha hecho nada, no tengo nada en su contra, pero ya había aceptado que más podía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco nervioso es decir lo mío nunca ha sido jugar con la gente, mucho menos las chicas, pero no tenía opción, me arregle y salí rumbo a la escuela, por primera vez no debía recoger a Tanya antes, para que pareciera que habíamos roto y tuviera el camino libre con Isabella, al parecer ese era su nombre, en fin llegue y me junte con los chicos, Emmett que es el jugador estrella de la escuela y Jasper que prefería los estudios a los deportes, en especial historia, por alguna razón. En fin nos fuimos dividiendo para cada uno entrar a su clase, cuando me quede solo vi a lo lejos a Isabella, su ropa era obviamente de marca, así que tal vez había una posibilidad de que Tanya tuviera razón. Camine hacia ella, sin que me notara, iba con la cabeza agachada y midiendo cada paso, y entonces choque "accidentalmente" con ella. Se levanto y comenzó a disculparse, parecía muy nerviosa, la ayude a levantar sus libros y entonces su mano toco la mía, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, ella levanto su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos tenían un color chocolate hermoso, su piel era blanca como la nieve, era hermosa en realidad, ambos nos quedamos unos segundos así, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió de lugar, hasta que ella se sonrojo y me pareció algo tan adorable, bajo la mirada y tomo su último libro, yo tenía su celular en la mano.

-Lo lamento-dijo con un hilo de voz, parecía asustada.

-Está bien fue mi culpa. Isabella ¿cierto?-dije con una sonrisa que habían dicho les gustaba a las chicas.

-Sí, mmmm me tengo que ir.-dijo sin mirarme siquiera y salió corriendo por el pasillo, wow nunca una chica me había tratado tan fríamente, dios olvide el estúpido teléfono, la buscaré más tarde.

Camine a mi siguiente clase, y por suerte el maestro aun no llegaba, tome mi lugar y entonces sentí que mi chaqueta vibraba por costumbre saque el celular y conteste sin ver la pantalla, del otro lado sonó una voz autoritaria y fría

-Hola.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo la voz, parecía enojado.

-Mmmm, soy….-que decía.

-¿Este celular no es de Isabella?-dijo la voz que parecía realmente molesta.

-Mmmm sí pero ella….

-Entonces ¿Qué demonios hace usted con su teléfono?

-Yo solo…

-Pásamela ahora mismo.-exigió aquella voz, yo no sabía qué demonios decir, así que colgué. Ahora estaba nervioso, cuando se lo entregara sabría que conteste su teléfono, rayos sí es como dice Tanya que es, seguro me parte la cara por chismoso, y eso sería una desventaja. En ese momento llego el maestro y inicio la clase así que no me dio tiempo de divagar más en mis pensamientos. A la siguiente clase seguía Literatura, entré al salón y vi sentada en la parte de atrás a Isabella, vaya no sabía que ella era mi compañera en esta clase, camine hasta llegar a ella, levanto su rostro al verme ahí, sonreí y ella me miro con el ceño fruncido. Estiré mi mano entregándole el celular.

-Lo olvidaste hace un rato.

-Oh, gracias.-dijo tomando el celular, entonces vi que su manga se recorría y destapaba su muñeca que estaba vendada, sabía perfectamente como ponían las vendas en el hospital eso tuvo que hacerlo alguien más, fruncí el ceño, ella se había lastimado, y empecé a pensar miles de formas de lastimarte la muñeca, tal vez jugando, no ella no parecía una deportista, tal vez…no ella no podía haberse cortado ¿o sí?, vaya al parecer Isabella era de esas chicas, eso estaba completamente mal, en cuanto tuviera la confianza de hablar con ella, le diría lo mal que estaba que hiciera eso.

Entonces ella llevo la mirada hasta donde yo tenía la mía y rápidamente cubrió su muñeca con el suéter de nuevo. El maestro entro y mando a todos a sentar, me senté al lado de Isabella, y ella me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Bien, para el trabajo final del semestre harán una reseña y resumen de la última obra que leímos, así como un trabajo de exposición para presentar frente al grupo. Será un trabajo por parejas y para evitar la pérdida de tiempo mientras todos se mueven, se quedaran con la persona a su lado.

Esto es suerte, ahora podré pasar tiempo con Isabella sin tener que inventar escusas. Cada pareja comenzó a hablar y yo me gire para poder hablar con Bella, ella estaba pálida, estaba pálida, y sostenía su celular con la mano vendada.

-¿Bella?-dije suavemente.

-Yo lo siento tengo que irme-dijo con un hilo de voz, estaba aterrorizada.

-Pero no puedes irte estamos a media clase.

-Es algo importante, mañana podemos empezar.-vaya sí es como Tanya dijo, solo piensa en ella misma, me pregunto qué tontería será tan importante, una rebaja en alguna plaza tal vez.

Ella salió del salón después de pedirle perdón al maestro, yo me quede ahí pensando alguna forma de acercarme a ella, y una idea se vino a mi mente, sonreí y me preparé para lo que se venía.


	4. La realidad de Bella

_**"La realidad de Bella"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Mis manos temblaban y mi pulso estaba por los cielos, James me envió un mensaje en el que solo decía que me quería en la casa cuanto antes, estaba muy asustada, no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo hiciera enojar, pero ahora ya no sabía, llegue al estacionamiento y el chofer ya estaba ahí, subí al auto y salimos rumbo a la casa, al llegar y entrar a la mansión note que no había nadie en la casa, tal vez hubo una equivocación, tal vez el mensaje no era para mí. Respiré aliviada y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro. Comencé a checar los apuntes de hoy, y decidí iniciar el trabajo de literatura, no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve metida en el libro, hasta que tocaron a la puerta, me levante aun temblorosa, pero me dije _"James no tocaría la puerta"_ y me relaje, baje y abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Bella-dijo el mismo chico que me había abordado en la clase y quien sería mi pareja en el proyecto, ¿Cómo demonios llego aquí? Estaba alterada de los nervios, nunca había tenido a nadie aquí, ¿Qué pensaría James? Oh dios ¿me golpeara de nuevo? No, este chico debe salir de aquí, lo antes posible, James no debe verlo.-Creí que como no habíamos podido trabajar en clase para el proyecto, podríamos trabajar en tu casa, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa, yo estaba muy asustada, no quería pasar por todo aquello de nuevo, James llegaría en cualquier momento, tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

-Yo lo siento pero…

-Anda solo serán un par de horas.

-¿Horas?-pregunte con miedo, él me sonrió torcido y yo me quede paralizada, no, no, no, no, él tenía que irse.

-Escucha lo lamento pero…-entonces vi como el coche de James iba entrando a la casa, entre en pánico, tome la mano del chico lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por mi cuerpo, pero no le di importancia ahora solo debía esconder a este chico antes de que James lo viera.-Mira no sé como llegaste aquí pero ahora tienes que esconderte.

-¿Esconderme? Pero de qué.

-Te explicaré luego, solo por favor no salgas de aquí-dije metiéndolo a mi habitación-y no importa lo que escuches, no salgas.

-Pero…

-Por favor-dije con miedo, él asintió pero estaba muy confundido, entonces cerré la puerta y escuche un grito.

-¡ISABELLA! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!-mi cuerpo completo tembló y mis manos sudaban, me quede tiesa de miedo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando por fin salí de mi letargo corrí llena de miedo, baje las escaleras y me tope con James completamente furioso, parecía querer quemarme con los ojos color azul ahora negros por la furia. Yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, me sentía encerrada en mi cuerpo, quería gritar, quería correr, quería moverme pero no podía, el miedo me dominaba. De pronto de la nada me soltó una bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo.

-¡No! Por favor no.-dije con la voz llena de miedo, y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!-me grito y me levanto por el cabello, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo después de esa caída, James me soltó otra bofetada.

-Lo siento-de pronto me veía a mi misma pidiendo perdón por una causa anónima, no me importaba, solo quería que me dejará, aun tenía unos cuantos moretones de la primera vez y mi muñeca a pesar de que estaba sanando, estaba muy hinchada, tenía miedo de que me hubiera roto el hueso.

-¡ERES IGUAL DE ZORRA QUE TODAS!-volvió a golpearme y luego me tomo de la mandíbula y me hizo mirarle.- ¿¡QUIÉN ERA EL MALDITO QUE CONTESTO TU JODIDO CELULAR!?

-No lo sé-dije con miedo y la voz rota, estaba temblando de miedo.

-¡DIME QUIÉN ES, ISABELLA! ¡O TÚ PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

-Te juro que no lo sé, yo…-y entonces recordé al chico que estaba escondido en mi habitación, él debió ser, él había encontrado mi celular.

-Bien si no quieres decirme quién fue entonces tú pagaras las consecuencias.

-No por fav…-pero me soltó un puñetazo en la cara, caí de bruces contra el suelo y pude ver unos ojos color esmeralda en la orilla de la escalera, vi que claramente pensaba bajar, pero con un susurro le dije que _"no"_, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Entonces sentí una patada en el vientre y me jalo de nuevo para lanzarme contra el suelo otra vez, me golpee la cabeza contra la escalera de mármol, sentí como una punzada que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de pronto miles de colores aparecían frente a mí, como cuando miras directamente al sol, y luego una oscuridad lleno todo.

_**Edward Pov**_

Podía ver todo lo que ese hombre le hacía a Bella, quería correr a ayudarle pero ella me había pedido no hacerlo, estaba aterrado, solo podía ver como el maldito le partía la cara a esa pobre e indefensa chica, era mi culpa, yo había contestado el maldito teléfono, ella no debía pagar por mis tonterías, cuando la vi caer y como su cabeza chocaba contra la escalera, la vi desvanecerse, sentí como si mi mundo se cayera en mil pedazos, cuando llegue aquí venía con la tonta idea de lastimar a esa chica, y aunque no era lo mismo que golpearla, era horrible.

Cuando tomo mi mano jalándome rumbo a su cuarto miles de ideas se me vinieron a la mente, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y por alguna razón quería sonreír ante su toque pero ahora, ahora estaba muerto de miedo, sentía como si perdiera a la persona más importante de mi vida, cuando era una chica que acababa de conocer, en cuanto ella quedo el suelo él se levanto limpio su cara y arreglo su traje para salir por la misma puerta que entro.

Baje corriendo y tome el frágil cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, estaba pálida y fría, parecía muerta ¡NO! ella no está muerta, ella va a vivir, la levante y pude ver debajo de su cabeza había sangre, no puede ser. La levante y subí con ella las escaleras, no quería que el maldito volviera y nos viera, era capaz de golpearlo ahora mismo, y en cuanto Bella despertara me la llevaría lo más lejos de aquí, no iba a dejar que ese infeliz la lastimara de nuevo. La puse sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y corrí al baño en busca del botiquín, lo encontré y también lleve un poco de agua tibia para limpiar la herida.

Llegue hasta donde estaba Bella y con cuidado la acomode de lado para poder ver la herida en su cabeza, no era muy grande pero había sangrado demasiado, mi padre me había dado un curso de primeros auxilios, así que sabía que debía hacer, limpie la herida hasta que no hubiera más sangre y luego busque una gaza y cinta, cuando saliéramos de aquí llevaría a Bella a que la checaran y le dijeran si necesitaba puntos, cubrí la herida y la acomode de nuevo. Su carita estaba hinchada, recordé como en la mañana cuando chocamos me había detenido al ver sus hermosas facciones, y ahora aunque conservaba su belleza también estaba muy lastimada, su labio estaba rojo, su mejilla parecía que iba a ponerse morada y en su mandíbula estaban marcados los dedos del maldito.

Limpie su cara y le puse una crema que estaba en el botiquín, la cobije y la deje dormir por unas horas, no me moví de su lado en ningún momento, estaba realmente preocupado y en todo este tiempo di por terminado el tema de la broma, me di cuenta que Bella no era la clase de chica que Tanya pensaba, ella era un chica linda con muchos problemas, y no iba a ayudar a lastimarla nunca. Me recosté a su lado y pase un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te cuidaré-le di un beso en la frente y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. En cuanto sacara a Bella de aquí, y la tuviera en un lugar a salvo, llamaría a Tanya y le diría que no iba a seguir con esto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo desde un principio, pero fui tonto, desde hace meses Tanya y yo teníamos problemas, ella es muy cruel con las personas y yo creí que con hacerla feliz con tonterías como esta podría mejorar nuestra relación pero no, eso no era lo correcto, creo que por ahora deberíamos darnos un tiempo, es lo mejor para los dos.

Era bastante tarde pero yo no me movía de aquí hasta no verla despertar y cuando lo hiciera la llevaría conmigo. Así que cerré la puerta con seguro y me acomode a su lado en la cama, mande un mensaje a mis padres para avisar que no llegaría a dormir y luego me metí en las cobijas, ella estaba de frente a mí y yo miraba su rostro, era realmente hermosa y no merecía esto.

Vi su manita que sostenía fuertemente la cobija y vi la venda que la cubría, antes había pensado que ella se había cortado o algo así pero ahora, estoy seguro que ese maldito la había lastimado, estoy hirviendo en furia, ella no debía vivir así.

* * *

**Bueno por fin regrese con esta novela y les prometo que la voy a terminar :)**

**Ahora ¿Cuántas odian a James? Es un maldito infeliz :( pero ahora Bella tiene a Edward de alguna manera.**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR en el primer capítulo de hoy, subiré al menos unos 5 para compensar el tiempo :)**


	5. No dejaré que te haga daño

_**"No dejaré que te haga daño"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Cuando desperté, sentí un dolor horrible en la cabeza, no quería abrir mis ojos, me sorprendió al no sentir el frío mármol del piso bajo de mí, si no algo caliente y cómodo.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me tope con una cabellera cobriza en mi pecho, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, que demonios, el dueño de esa cabellera me abrasaba fuertemente por la cintura y descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Moví suavemente su cabello y luego él se abrazo aun más a mi cuerpo, trague en seco, no sabía quién era el tipo sobre mí y a decir verdad tenía miedo. Intente despertarlo sin asustarlo.

-Mmmm….hola-dije moviendo su hombro, él levanto su cabeza y luego se giro para verme a los ojos, y entonces lo reconocí, era el chico de la clase y recordé que él había presenciado lo de ayer.

-Bella-dijo sorprendido, me soltó y paso sus manos por su cabello. Me parecía una locura que después de todo aun no supiera su nombre. Aun no sabía como había llegado a mi cuarto ni que había pasado después de la paliza que me había dado James.

-Mmmm, te puedo preguntar algo.-él asintió-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh cierto, me llamo Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Okay Edward, ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?-entonces una punzada llego a mi cabeza, lleve mis manos a ella y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto dulcemente y también un tanto preocupado

-Sí.-él camino hasta el baño y regreso con una pastilla.-Gracias-dije cuando me la ofreció.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.-sabía lo venía y la verdad no quería hacerlo pero era demasiado tímida como para detenerlo y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Bien-dije con la cabeza agachada. Se sentó frente a mí y tomo mis manos.

-Bella, esto está mal.

-Lo sé-dije con un hilo de voz, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ayer si yo no hubiera estado aquí quien sabe que hubiera pasado.-un sollozo salió de mi garganta.-Cariño tenemos que irnos de aquí.-dijo sobando mi cabeza.

-No puedo irme.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí puedes, puedes quedarte conmigo, te prometo que él no volverá a ponerte una mano encima.-dijo muy seguro de sí, y Dios sabe lo mucho que quería irme con él, huir y seguir con mi vida, pero la realidad era que no importaba a donde huyera James siempre me encontraría y me haría pagar el hecho de haber intentado dejarlo, era una cobarde tal vez, pero no podía hacerlo.

-No.-dije con las lágrimas en mis mejillas y sollozos aun más fuertes.

-Bella no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí.

-No puedo irme, él me encontrará y quizá esta vez logre…-me iba a matar, era la realidad, era el único final que podía esperar pero no iba a arriesgar más vidas que la mía, no iba a dejar que Edward se jugara la vida por mí, apenas si me conoce y por mí culpa puede sufrir demasiado.

-No digas eso-me abrazo y me sentó en su regazo.

-Edward no puedo, si me voy contigo solo te arriesgo a ti también.

-No me importa, Bella no puedes pedirme que haga como si nada, ese maldito estuvo por matarte, y en parte fue mi culpa. En cuanto estemos en mi casa, le contaremos todo a mis padres y ellos nos ayudaran para salir adelante, pondremos una denuncia y él ira a la cárcel.

-No, él es muy rico y poderoso, no importa que haga nadie creerá que él me golpeo, él da dinero a caridad y desde que vivo aquí ha hecho lo imposible porque parezca que soy feliz y que me da cualquier cosa que pida, nadie creerá ni una palabra.-dije histérica, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella, mírame. No te pasará nada, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Edward no importa a donde vaya me encontrará, y no me importa, ya no me importa, mi vida no tiene sentido, no tengo nada. Pero tú, tienes a tus padres, tienes amigos, una vida por delante, no dejaré que te haga daño por mí.

-No cariño, no pienses así, ahora me tienes a mí-dijo mientras me hacía mirarle a los ojos-y nunca me vas a perder.

Me abrace a su cuerpo y lloré, lloré por todo lo que había pasado, lloré por mis miedos, no quería que me soltara porque sentía que me rompería en miles de pequeños pedazos, me sujete a ese pedazo de salvación, ese rayito de luz que me quedaba. De pronto escuche un portazo y salte, él tomo mi mano, yo sabía lo que seguía, él iba a terminar lo que había iniciado.

-¡Isabella!-grito James fuera de mi habitación, intente soltarme de Edward, pero él me retuvo.

-No iras allá.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Debo hacerlo.-respondí intentado soltarme de nuevo, pero su agarre era muy fuerte.

-No.-respondió firme, pero yo no tenía otra opción.

-Edward.-rogué, él seguía con la mirada llena de firmeza, era un terco. Si James subía aquí y nos encontraba sería el fin de ambos.

-No dejaré que te ponga una mano encima.

-Debo ir.-dije desesperada, él miro mis ojos por largo rato, los segundos más largos de mi vida, entonces suspiro y afloo su agarre.

-Está bien pero si te toca un solo pelo, no me importara nada y bajaré a darle una paliza.

-Está bien.-conteste tranquilizándolo. Él me soltó y yo salí para ver a James en la sala, al bajar por las escaleras vi la mancha de sangre en el suelo, mi estomago se revolvió y trague saliva, lo vi y él me sonrió, recordé la última vez que me golpeo, después de eso se porto como una persona diferente. Mi respiración era muy agitada y mis manos temblaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije con un hilo de voz, me quería golpear internamente por no defenderme, por no ser fuerte y ponerle un alto.

-Hola pequeña-dijo pasando su mano por mi cabeza, entonces sintió la tela que tenía en ella y alejo la mano.-Escucha saldré por unos días pero la cocina está completamente llena y deje dinero también. No quiero que pases por problemas en estos días.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, era una persona tan diferente ahora, y aun así moría de miedo. De pronto me abrazo y al separarse me sonrió pero entonces se acerco a mí y dijo en un susurro.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de esta casa hasta que te cures de tus estúpidas marcas, porque si alguien se entera me las vas a pagar.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse y trague en seco, se fue y yo corrí al cuarto de nuevo, entonces antes de que entrará a mi recamará él salió y yo corrí a sus brazos, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él me abrazo fuertemente, lloré en su pecho y moje su camisa pero a él no le importo.

-Tranquila cariño, no dejaré que te haga daño.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo de hoy, espero les guste la novela y dejen sus lindos RR **


	6. Mi niña

_**"Mi niña"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Así nos quedamos, sabía que debía alejarlo de mí, pero no podía, era como mi tablita de salvación y no quería perderlo, era egoísta de mi parte pero no podía pedirle que se fuera, él me levanto al estilo novia y entramos a mi cuarto de nuevo, me recostó en la cama y él se acostó a mi lado, no me soltó en ningún momento y yo por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía segura y en paz.

Después de que me pude calmar, seguí abrazada a él.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-pregunto dulcemente. Asentí y seguí haciendo formas en su pecho.

-Él se fue-dije después de un rato.-Por unos días-termine de contar, él hacía formas en mi espalda.

-Bella en serio creo que debemos irnos.

-No, Edward, no dejaré que te haga daño.

-Y yo no dejaré que te haga daño a ti.

-Lo mejor sería que te fueras y no volvieras a hablarme.-él iba a refutar pero no lo deje-Pero soy una maldita egoísta, porque no quiero que te vayas.

-No me voy a ir-dijo con su dulce voz, no quería volver a encariñarme con nadie, todas las personas que había amado alguna vez, se habían ido, y no quería que él corriera con el mismo destino. Pero ahora no tenía la fuerza para alejarme.

-Debes ir a tu casa.

-Ven conmigo.

-No debo salir, me lo dijo.

-No volverá ahora, por favor ven conmigo.

-Pero volveremos ¿verdad?

-No deberíamos, pero haré lo que tú quieras que haga.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo.

**…..**

Fuimos a la casa de Edward y me presento a sus padres, eran una pareja adorable, se notaba que se amaban profundamente, Edward le pidió a su padre que checara mi golpe en la cabeza, le agradecí que cuando preguntaron por cómo me hice ese golpe él guardara mi secreto y dijera que me había caído de las escaleras, Carlisle reviso mi cabeza y mi dijo o más bien a Edward que parecía más interesado que yo, que no necesitaba sutura, luego Edward me llevo a su habitación y mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama, lo vi entrar al closet y preparar una maleta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Preparo una maleta para unos cuantos días.-dijo muy tranquilo.

-Pero ¿Para qué?

-Para dormir en tu casa-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué? No puedes dormir en mi casa.

-Escucha Bella si no me dejas sacarte de ahí entonces yo iré contigo, no me voy a alejar y hacer como si no me importara porque no es así, prometí cuidarte y eso haré.

-Debo estar loca por dejarte hacerlo.-se acerco a mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros.-Edward no quiero que salgas lastimado, yo no tengo nada que perder, no tengo nada ni a nadie…

-Ya te dije que me tienes a mí. Y yo te defenderé de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, apenas me conoces.

-No lo sé, siento que debo cuidar de ti. No quiero que pienses que es por lastima, no es así, es otra cosa, pero no sé que es…solo sé que debo cuidarte y protegerte.

-Gracias. Sin ti tal vez estaría muerta ahora.

-No quiero oír que digas eso de nuevo. Tú no te vas a morir me escuchaste.-me miraba tan intensamente, es decir, me ponía las cosas difíciles, no quiero quererlo pero él es tan dulce conmigo.

-No quiero encariñarme con alguien de nuevo, he perdido a todos los que he querido y no quiero perderte a ti.

-No lo harás cariño, nunca.-me abrazo y nos quedamos abrazados y me di cuenta que este chico en realidad se me estaba volviendo una droga, no era bueno para él y tampoco para mí pero era tonta y egoísta, quería tenerlo de todas formas. Salimos rumbo a mi casa de nuevo, y él se pasó toda la tarde intentando hacerme sentir bien, comimos entre pláticas y sonrisas, aun no entendía porque quería estar aquí, porque quería cuidar de mí, es decir apenas nos conocemos, no debería meterse en líos por una desconocida. Debía alejarlo y hacerlo lo antes posible, antes de que James regresara, si él intenta golpearme de nuevo Edward querrá defenderme y entonces él saldrá herido. Debe alejarse de mí.

-No-dijo mirándome a los ojos-Sé lo que estas pensando, y no. No me voy a alejar.

Me sorprendí de que descubriera que estaba pensando.

-Es lo mejor Edward-dije agachando la cabeza, mirando mis manos nerviosamente.

-No-él tomo mi mano por encima de la barra de la cocina y se levanto para caminar hasta mí, me abrazo por los hombros y me pego a su pecho-No es lo mejor, sabes que no es así, no voy a correr el riego de dejarte sola.

-Ed…

-Bella, debes confiar en mí-levanto mi rostro para que lo mirará a los ojos.

-Confió en ti-dije segura de mí, por alguna razón eso era lo que él me inspiraba, confianza.

**_Edward Pov_**

Hablamos por horas, intentando que ella dejará de pensar en la horrible realidad, aun no me rendía con el tema de irnos de aquí, incluso estaba dispuesto a irnos solo nosotros dos, algo en mí había crecido en estos pocos días, no me importaba nada solo quería que ella estuviera a mi lado y que ese maldito no volviera a lastimarla porque entonces era capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Aun no encontraba un nombre para definir este sentimiento pero me gustaba, amaba la sensación de ella dormida en mis brazos, con su cabeza recostada sombre mi pecho y con su mano sosteniendo mi playera en un nudo, había algo en ella que me traía una paz nunca antes experimentada y amaba esa sensación.

Era muy tarde pero yo no podía dormir, había algo fascinante en verla dormir, y no me perdía ni un solo segundo de ello, aunque en las mañanas tuviera unas ojeras del demonio, de pronto escuche mi teléfono sonar, con mucho cuidado lo saque, tal vez era mi madre, conteste sin fijarme quien era y la voz de Tanya llego a mis oídos y por primera vez su voz y su forma de hablarme me parecieron horribles, molestas, me hacían sentir enfermo y más al mirar a mi dulce niña dormida sobre mí.

-Hola Eddie-sabía que lo que seguía no iba a ser bonito y ella se iba a alterar y me iba a gritar enojada, así que con mucho cuidado me levante y acomode a mi niña en la cama evitando despertarla.

-Hola Tanya-dije firme, una parte de mí estaba realmente molesta con ella, me había hecho pensar lo peor de mi dulce Bella con tal de que aceptara su horrible plan.

-Tenemos casi una semana sin vernos, puedes venir a mi casa. Mis padres salieron-dijo con tono sugerente, me sentí asqueado, y sin poder evitarlo la comparé con Bella, en estos días solos nunca, ni una sola vez, Bella me había insinuado algo parecido, y Tanya, bueno Tanya era un caso perdido, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos solo lo hicimos un par de veces y porque ella lo pedía, yo por alguna razón nunca sentí esa atracción tan fuerte a ella como para llegar y pedirle o insinuarle hacerlo.

-Escucha Tanya debemos hablar-debería terminar esto en persona pero me negaba a separarme una sola vez de mi Bella. Ella corría mucho peligro sola, en cualquier momento podía llegar ese mal nacido y no iba a dejar que la lastimara de nuevo.

-Claro, te espero y hablamos-dijo con esa voz que comenzaba a odiar.

-No, no iré y lo que quiero decirte es que, se acabo.-dije tajante, ella se quedo en silencio por un rato.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto ahora enojada.

-De nosotros, esto no puede seguir.

-Me estás terminando por teléfono-dijo ofendida-Siempre creí que serías un poco más hombre que terminarme así.

-Tengo mis razones-dije mirando la cama donde estaba mi niña dormida, de pronto su ceño se frunció y empezó a removerse como si buscara algo en la cama, tal vez sea a mí, una sonrisa estúpida se extendió por mi rostro, mi niña me quería, yo lo sabía, aunque no se atreviera a decírmelo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Me acerque a la cama y tome su manita, ella de inmediato tomo la mía fuertemente y volvió a quedarse dormida, y mi sonrisa se ensancho, ella me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella.

-No, no voy a aceptar esto.

-Mira Tanya, para mí esto se acabo.

-Creo que por lo menos merezco una maldita explicación.

-Que te parece el hecho de haberme mentido con respecto a Isabella y haberme metido en tu estúpido jueguito en su contra.

-Ahora me vas a salir con que ella te importa.

-Sí, me importa y mucho-dije mirando a mi niña dormir, era verdad no podía imaginar nada más importante que protegerla.

-Edward estas intentado decirme que me dejas por ella.

-No, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí, así que no la metas en esto.

-Pues no aceptaré que termines conmigo así como así y por teléfono-sabía que debía por lo menos hacerlo en persona pero mi mente y mi corazón me impedían moverme de aquí, no podía dejarla sola.

-Bien-dije resignado-Yo te avisaré cuando. –ella bufo al otro lado del teléfono, y yo colgué porque no quería seguir hablando con ella, guarde el celular y me metí en la cama de nuevo, acomode a mi Bella en mi pecho y la abrace a mí, ella en cuanto me sintió a su lado se pego aun más a mi cuerpo, no entendía porque su cercanía aceleraba mi corazón a niveles inimaginables y porque tenía esta necesidad de estar a su lado sin importarme nada, pero quería que siguiéramos así el resto de nuestros días, quería levantarme y verla a mi lado y quería preparar el desayuno juntos, quería jugar por la casa con ella sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa que me hacía sonreír. Solo había una cosa que cambiaría, ese miedo en sus ojitos, que aunque intentaba esconderlo, lo podía ver. En estos días me había vuelto un experto en leer sus movimiento, sus miradas, sus gesto, había aprendido el idioma perfecto para leer a mi Bella y amaba conocerla como sabía nadie lo hacía.

Era una fría mañana de septiembre en Forks, como todas las mañanas pero yo me sentía tan cálido con ella a mi lado. Nos sentamos en la barra a platicar como cada mañana, las marcas y moretones en su bello rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo y su muñeca ahora estaba mucho mejor, pero los rastros de tristeza en su mirada no se iban ni un solo instante y odiaba aquello, ella debía tener siempre una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada llena de brillo. Y por Dios que iba a hacer que eso fuera posible.

Estábamos lavando los trastes cuando me fije en el calendario pegado en la pared, era de hace años, pero tenía fechas marcadas en este mes, una llamo mi atención estaba en rojo y con una letra femenina decía Bella, me gire y la miré a los ojos y sonreír, ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos, y yo le señale el calendario.

-¿Qué se festeja ese día?-dije sonriéndole, ella miro hacía el calendario.

-Es…-suspiro y bajo su mirada, cuando levanto su mirada tenía nostalgia en ella-Es mi cumpleaños.-dijo finalmente. Y yo sonreí, tenía que comprarle un bonito obsequio que la hiciera ver que se había vuelto lo más importante para mí, que la quería como nunca había querido a nadie.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que falta tan poco tiempo para tu cumpleaños?-ella sonrió dulcemente y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Piensas hacerme un pastel?-dijo en tono burlón pero adorable, yo la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo.

-Bueno podría practicar mis artes culinarias para prepararte un bonito pastel-respondí sonriendo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-Estoy segura que sí-dijo aun con su bonita sonrisa-No he festejado mi cumpleaños hace dos años.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte curioso.

-Bueno cuando mi nana murió no tuve a nadie con quien festejarlo.

-O sea que ese imbécil nunca se intereso al menos en festejarlo.-dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-No-dijo suavemente-Pero fue lo mejor, habría arruinado el día-dijo restándole importancia.

-Bueno pues este año no lo vamos a olvidar, así que pensaré en algo bonito.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y tomando mi camisa con sus manitas-Que estés aquí es el mejor regalo que puedes darme.

-Y me tendrás aquí hasta que logre convencerte de huir conmigo.

-Edward…

-Okay dejaré eso para después, pero aun así pensaré algo lindo para tu cumpleaños.

-Está bien.-me abrazo y yo la abrace a ella.

* * *

**Creo que alguien está enamorado :3 3 jajaja**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus lindos RR**


	7. Feliz cumpleaños

_**"Feliz cumpleaños"**_

_**Edward Pov**_

Cada tarde la pasábamos viendo películas o jugando por la casa como si fuéramos un par de niños, sin duda eran los mejores días de mi vida. Esa tarde le pedí algo que quería desde que entre aquí, le pedí que me contara su historia, ella me miro a los ojos y luego asintió, tomo mi mano y caminamos hasta llegar a su habitación, entramos y ella me pidió que me sentara en la cama, mientras ella tomo un par de libros de una gaveta en el closet, camino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado, pude ver que esos libros eran álbumes, tomo el primero en el que había una dulce foto de una bebé hermosa en la portada de inmediato supe que era ella, tenía su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos irradiaban brillo, algo había pasado desde ese tiempo ahora y yo iba a averiguarlo.

-Está es de cuando tenía 6 meses.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te vez muy linda-dije girándome a verla, ella sonrió dulcemente y se sonrojo.

-Gracias.

Avanzo unas cuantas páginas y había una foto de ella con sus padres, ella se parecía mucho a su madre, y tenía los ojos de su padre.

-¿Tus padres?

-Sí. Es mi primer cumpleaños.

Seguí mirando todo el primer libro, era cuando ella era una pequeña llegaba hasta un poco antes de su cuarto cumpleaños.

Luego me paso el segundo álbum, era de su niñez. Pase las hojas y hasta un poco antes de su onceavo cumpleaños sus padres dejaron de aparecer, gire la cabeza para mirarla, ella agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10.-explico con tristeza

-Lo siento mucho.-dije levantando su rostro, ella me miro con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza y suspiro.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo con una voz baja.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta.

-En un accidente de auto. Al parecer otro coche los saco de la carretera. Pero cuando llegaron, solo encontraron a mis padres muertos, y su auto destruido.

-¿No se supo nada del otro auto?

-No. No hubo testigos ni sospechosos.

-¿Y porque viniste a vivir con ese idiota?

-Él era mi único familiar vivo.

-Por lo menos ¿Lo conocías? ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto?

-No. Nunca. Pero cuando me trajeron aquí creí que sería como mi padre.

-¿Qué es de tu padre?

-Su hermano.

-No entiendo porque si es hermano de tu padre, nunca te lo presento.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Y siempre fue así?

-No, antes solo me ignoraba. Yo no le di importancia tenía a mi Nana.-dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Tu Nana?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Sí, era algo así como mi niñera, pero la quería como si fuera mi abuelita. Era una mujer mayor, muy dulce y me cuido desde que tenía 4 años, cuando mi madre comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Cuando mis padres fallecieron, ella prácticamente le rogó a James para que la dejara venir conmigo.

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Bueno ella murió cuando tenía catorce, lloré cuando paso, pero ahí fue cuando empecé a odiar a James.

-¿Por qué?

-Su funeral fue en Phenix, ella era de allá y sus hijos organizaron todo. Le pedí a James que me dejara ir, quería despedirme de ella por última vez, pero él se negó. Puso mil escusas, dijo que no podía llevarme, entonces una de las hijas de mi Nana dijo que ella podría llevarme y traerme después. Pero él se negó.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a…?-ella bajo la mirada, no quería hacerla sentir mal pero necesitaba saber todo si quería ayudarla.

-Hace unas semanas. Yo estaba en mi cuarto y baje a buscar algo de comer, pero todo estaba vació, entre a su oficia para pedirle dinero para comprar algo y lo encontré con una chica desnuda. Quería correr pero me bloquee, luego él me vio y entre en pánico, él me saco de ahí del brazo, me lanzo contra el suelo y comenzó a insultarme, luego me llevo del brazo por las escaleras y me lanzo al suelo de mi habitación. Así fue como me lastime la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-Tenía miedo, creí que si decía algo me iría peor.

-No tienes porque pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Edward…

-No Bella, por favor. Hazme caso podemos irnos, yo estoy dispuesto a huir contigo.

-No voy a arruinar tu vida por una tontería.

-No es una tontería Bella-tome su cara para que me mirara.-Yo…Te quiero. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño.-la abrace a mi cuerpo y ella me abrazo de vuelta, ella lloraba y yo la abrazaba, mis palabras eran sinceras, la quería. Se había vuelto una persona muy especial para mí, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvar la suya.

_**Bella Pov**_

Las semanas pasaban y a su lado no me podía quejar, era muy dulce conmigo y me hacía sonreír con cualquier tontería. Me daba miedo aceptarlo pero era la verdad me había enamorado de él, de sus gestos de sus sonrisas, a decir verdad nunca me había enamorado no sabía que era el amor, pero estoy segura que se siente así, no puedes vivir sin esa persona, vives para verle feliz, darías cualquier cosa por él, el amor no es egoísta el amor es no pensar en que es lo que a mí me hace feliz es pensar en lo que a él le hace feliz, es amar sin restricciones y darle su libertad si eso es lo que le hace feliz.

Cada que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte, era el único que se había sentado a escucharme a dejarme llorar por mi perdida, y no había nada más lindo que despertar y verlo ahí velando mi sueño aunque él estaba más cansado que yo.

Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba sentir que alguien podía controlarme así, no era como James que me controlaba por el miedo, era algo aun más grande, odiaba que él supiera tanto de mí, pero al mismo tiempo amaba todo eso. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, mañana volvía mi pesadilla pero hoy, hoy Edward me despertó con un muffin con una velita hasta arriba, sonreí, era tan dulce.

-Pide un deseo.-dijo bajito y con una sonrisa, cerré mis ojos y pedí mi deseo. Sople la velita y abrí mis ojos sonriendo, mis últimos dos cumpleaños no los había festejado, y ahora para mi cumpleaños 17 tenía al chico más dulce del mundo conmigo. Decidí que hoy me encerraría en mi burbuja con él, me dejaría creer que mi felicidad era completa, que James no era más que una sombra del pasado.

-Gracias-dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

-Ahora soy más grande.

-Pero yo soy mayor que tú así que eres pequeña, Mi pequeña.

Sonreí como siempre que él estaba cerca, me levante de la cama y tome un baño mientras él miraba la televisión. Luego cuando salí ya vestida y arreglada, ambos bajamos, me encontré con un gran pastel y un desayuno en la barra.

-Sorpresa.-lo miré sonriendo y él con las manos en los bolsillos me sonrió.-Te prometí un pastel.

Comimos entre risas y pasamos el mejor día de mi vida, fue el cumpleaños más perfecto que había tenido, en la noche salimos a caminar al patio, la Luna estaba enorme y las estrellas adornaban el cielo.

-Yo…tengo una última sorpresa.-lo miré sonriendo.

-No deberías.

-Pero quería hacerlo. Es un regalo.-saco una cajita de terciopelo alargada. La abrió y era una hermosa cadena con un corazón de cristal, era realmente hermoso.

-No puedo aceptarla Edward, debió costarte una fortuna.-dije mirando la cadenita.

-Eso es lo de menos Bella, esto-dijo tomando la cadenita en sus manos-no vale el dinero, vale por el sentimiento con el que lo entrego. Cuando lo vi de inmediato pensé en ti-dijo mientras pasaba la cadena por mi cuello, paso el cabello por un lado y lo acomodo perfectamente, yo tome el dije en mi manos, era hermoso-Este pequeño corazón representa el mío.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos se veían tan sinceros, mi corazón latía desbocado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Sé que tenemos solo un par de semanas de conocernos, pero nunca nadie había logrado entrar tan dentro de mí como lo hiciste tú. Yo me enamore de tu forma de ser, de tu sonrisa, de tus gestos, tus ojos y lo expresivos que son, de tu sonrojo y de que siempre que estás nerviosa mires tus manos y muerdas tu labio.

-Edward, yo también me enamoré de ti-dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no tenía miedo de decirlo porque estaba segura de sus sentimientos, él sonrió dulcemente y yo sonreí también, entonces tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a él lentamente, nuestros alientos chocaban y entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, la mejor sensación de mi vida, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, me sentía en las nubes, él me besaba con delicadeza con ternura y yo intentaba seguirle, después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Cuando nos separamos, puso su frente sobre la mía y sonreímos, nuestros ojos se encontraron y él me abrazo a su cuerpo. No recordé un momento tan perfecto como este, sin dudas este fue mi mejor cumpleaños.

* * *

**Por fin Bella tuvo algo de felicidad :3 y Edward la quiere como ella a él :3**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus lindos RR**


	8. Promesas rotas

_**"Promesas rotas"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente, como había prometido se fue antes de que James llegara, le tuve que rogar para que lo hiciera, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme sola con James de nuevo pero al final acepto cuando le dije que sí James llegaba a verlo solo sería peor. Me dejo una nota en la que prometía llegar a las 6 de la tarde, sonreí como tonta, a pesar de todo era feliz, mientras él estuviera a mi lado.

Había pensado mucho sobre escapar con él, pero si escapábamos solo nosotros dos, haría que se alejara de su familia, no podía hacerle eso, y si iba a vivir a su casa con sus padres James tarde que temprano me encontraría. Limpie la casa y acomode todo en su lugar, era medio día y James aun no llegaba, tenía miedo por las ansias de cómo se portaría esta vez, siempre que me ve es diferente.

Dieron las 6:30 y él no apareció, pero para mi tristeza Edward tampoco, me repetí que él tal vez estaba con su familia, que tal vez quería pasar un poco de tiempo con sus padres, después de todo yo había acaparado todo su tiempo las últimas semanas.

Dieron las 8:30 y ninguno había llegado, me fui a dormir cabizbaja por no poder ver a Edward antes de dormir, le mande un mensaje preguntándole si llegaría hoy a dormir, minutos más tarde cuando no me contesto, empecé a dudar, intente llamarle pero él no me contesto, entonces un gran ruido sonó en la parte de abajo, mi corazón empezó a palpitar de miedo y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, escuche como subían las escaleras con pesadez y caminaban por el pasillo, trague saliva y me escondí debajo de las cobijas, intentando parecer dormida.

Sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y mi miedo creció, temblaba de pánico, sentí como se acerco a mí, sentí su peso del otro lado de la cama, reconocí su colonia, se metió bajo las cobijas y paso su mano por el largo de mi brazo. Mi piel se puso de gallina yo trague en seco y cerré los ojos, tenía tanto miedo.

-Oh dulce Bella tu piel es tan suave-dijo con voz ronca, estaba tomado, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, no sabía que me iba a hacer y moría de miedo, me gritaba en la mente que Edward llegaría pronto.-Ayer cumpliste 17 años, ya va siendo hora de que te conviertas en una mujer-dijo dejando un beso en mi cuello y pegando su cuerpo al mío, mis ojos desbordaban lágrimas. No, por favor, todo menos esto.

No quería hablar, no podía hablar, tenía tanto miedo, rogaba porque él entrara por la ventana y me sacara de esta pesadilla, pero por más que rogaba por que pasara, nada, él no aparecía. De pronto James metió su mano por mi camiseta, sentí mi corazón detenerse, quería salir de ahí. Llego hasta tocar mi pecho, lo aplastaba entre sus manos, y yo temblaba de miedo, rogando porque se detuviera, besaba mi cuello y de pronto me giro quedando debajo de él, mis ojos estaba rojos e hinchados.

-Me voy a divertir contigo-dijo con su asquerosa sonrisa.

Un sollozo salió de mí y él solo sonrió más, tomo mis manos encima de mi cabeza y las retuvo ahí con una sola mano, lloraba desesperadamente y me repetí que no dejaría que pasará, comencé a golpear y moverme, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

Él me soltó una cachetada que me dejo viendo luces, rompió mi camiseta y comenzó a lamer mis pechos, sentía que me moría ahí, mi cuerpo no me respondía y sentía todo aquello, lloraba desesperada, esperando que alguien de seguridad me escuchara, que alguien me ayudara, pero parecía que nadie podía oírme, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, rompió mi short de pijama y mis pantaletas, y comencé a rogarle que me soltara, que haría cualquier cosa pero que me dejara, su dedo toco mi intimidad y comencé a llorar más fuerte, por fin mis brazos me respondieron y comencé a golpearlo, él tomo mis manos sobre mi cabeza de nuevo y con sus piernas separo las mías, y de una sola estocada se hundió en mí, grite de dolor, me sentía usada, sucia, y nadie podía escuchar mi dolor.

Cuando finalmente se fue, cuando termino su cometido, me hice bolita y lloré, esperé que mi Edward llegara y me abrazara, pero ahora ya no me sentía digna de su amor, lloré tanto y temblaba bajo las cobijas, me levante y me bañe tallando mi cuerpo con fuerza, tenía sangre en mis piernas, y me dolía el cuerpo, lloré bajo el agua y me dije que no iba a permitir que volviera a lastimarme, salí me vestí y tome una mochila, metí algunas de mis cosas y el dinero que tenía, salí de la casa corriendo y a unas cuantas cuadras, me detuve pensando a donde ir.

Camine hasta la casa de Edward, sabía que ahí él podría ayudarme, él estaría para mí. Llegue y todo estaba oscuro, no vi el auto de sus padres por ningún lado solo estaba el volvo de Edward, intente abrir la puerta y para mi suerte estaba abierta, ya adentro recordé donde estaba su habitación, subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación, y solo termine de romper mi corazón, ahí en la cama estaba él dormido con una chica rubia con la espalda desnuda acostada sobre su pecho, lleve mi mano a mi boca, baje corriendo y me deje caer en la pared junto a la escalera, lloré en silencio por casi 20 minutos, y cuando me calme me levante de ahí limpiando mis ojos, tome una hoja y una pluma que estaban al lado del teléfono, y escribí mi despedida.

_Edward._

_Esto es mi despedida, no quiero ni puedo verte de frente para hacerlo, porque me rompería a llorar. Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que siento en este momento, pero lo que más siento es arrepentimiento, quisiera haberte hecho caso y haber huido hace días, ahora ya no hay forma de arreglar lo que paso. Quiero que sepas que te quiero como nunca quise a nadie, no sé nada del amor, pero tal vez se sienta así. Te voy a extrañar mucho, fuiste la persona más importante que pude conocer._

_Te quiero._

_Bella Swan._

Doble la hoja y puse el nombre de Edward al frente, me quite el collar y lo deje sobre la hoja salí de la casa con la mirada baja, y camine por todo la calle, llegue al aeropuerto, no sabía a dónde ir pero quería escapar de aquí. Me acerque a la caseta y una joven de ojos claros y cabello castaño me atendió.

-Bienvenida Señorita.

-Gracias. Quiero un boleto al siguiente vuelo que salga.

-Claro, mmmm su credencial por favor.

-Yo no la traigo.

-Lo siento no puedo vender un boleto a menos que traiga a un mayor de edad o su credencial.-de pronto un chico alto y rubio, con unos ojos hermosos, paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Viene conmigo-le dijo a la señorita y le entrego la credencial-Dos boletos para Londres. En el primer vuelo que salga, primera clase, de preferencia juntos.

-Okay, aquí están señor, que tenga un buen vuelo.

Caminamos lejos de ahí y yo iba aun en shock.

-Gracias-dije con la voz entrecortada.

-No es nada-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo te lo pagaré.

-No hace falta, aun falta media hora para que salga el vuelo, me acompañas por un café.

-Claro. Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-No lo sé, te vi desde lejos con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, y supe que no querrías irte de aquí por nada.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-dije abrazándolo sin pensarlo mucho.

-No hay de que, cariño. Ahora vamos por ese café.

-Claro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?

-Bella Swan.

-Un gusto Bella yo me llamo Jace Wyland.

-Un gusto Jace.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería y nos sentamos a esperar que saliera nuestro vuelo, aun no podía creer que en menos de 3 horas mi vida se había vuelto un completo hoyo negro, él me miraba como queriendo averiguar qué pasaba pero no decía nada. Entonces llamarón a nuestro vuelo, camine con la mirada agachada y solo podía pensar en ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba sola, apenas tenía dinero, no había podido tomar mis recuerdos, al llegar a mi asiento me quede callada, evitando mirar a Jace, miré por la ventanilla era una noche oscura, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente.

-Hey.-me gire a ver a Jace parecía preocupado-No llores más, una chica tan hermosa no debe llorar.-entonces me abrazó y yo rompí en llanto, por fin la realidad me golpeaba, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Estaba sola, sin dinero y no conocía a nadie, estaría en una ciudad extraña.

-No sé que voy a hacer, no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada.-sollozos salen de mí y él solo me abraza y me deja llorar.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo. Yo vivo allá, en la que fue casa de mis padres, junto con mis hermanos.

-No podría, es demasiado.

-No sería nada, hay muchas habitaciones y siempre hace falta una dama en casa-dice sonriendo. Yo sonrió ante sus locuras.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, ¿Quieres contarme que te hizo querer huir? ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué te parece sí tú me cuentas tú historia y yo te cuento la mía?-asiento con la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia.

-Bueno pequeña tenemos un vuelo de casi 12 horas.

Sonríe y yo seco mis mejillas, me abro con él, le cuento todo, desde el principio y hasta los horribles recuerdos de esta noche, él me escucha atento. Él me recuesta en su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento pequeña. Me imagino por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero ahora me tienes a mí, yo estaré contigo y mis hermanos estoy seguro que también te querrán mucho. Serás como nuestra hermanita.-dice dulcemente.

-Gracias por dejarme sacar todo.

-Bueno supongo que ahora me toca. Soy de Londres, tengo dos hermanos, Jasper es el menor, tiene 18, luego estoy yo tengo 21 y por último Emmett tiene 24, mis padres se fueron de viaje hace un par de años y en un accidente de avión ambos murieron.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, en realidad agradezco que si debían morir así haya sido juntos. Desde entonces vivimos nosotros tres, Jazz está por terminar su carrera y Em está al mando de la empresa de mis padres. Se supone que yo debía entrar a trabajar ahí, pero digamos que lo mío no es estar en una oficina, y entre en el mundo de la música, acabo de terminar la gira por Estados Unidos.

-Wow, espero algún día poder escuchar tu música.

-Claro, te llevaré a mis conciertos.-sonríe.-Bueno soy soltero-dijo alzando las cejas, yo sonreí.

El resto del viaje nos dedicamos a hablar de tonterías, y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Al despertar falta una hora para llegar, y Jace seguía dormido, lo mire fijamente, era guapo, aunque no puede evitar compararlo con Edward, agite la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ahora lo último que quería era recordar todo eso.

Por fin llegamos a Londres, y yo quede fascinada con lo hermosa que era la ciudad, él sonreía cada que me veía, tomamos un taxi hasta su casa, al llegar me encontré con una hermosa casa en tonos claros, con unos grandes pilares adelante y un enorme jardín, era una casa realmente perfecta, llegamos y un chico muy alto y de cabello negro nos esperaba en la puerta, apenas vio a Jace le dedico una sonrisa adorable con unos hoyuelos muy marcados.

Lo abrazo y yo me quede atrás mirando la escena supuse que sería uno de sus hermanos. De pronto el chico me vio detrás de Jace y luego miro a Jace con una mirada picara alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Veo que traes acompañante-dice con una enorme sonrisa, y no sé pero su voz me dice que se refiere a algo más.

-Ah sí, ella es Bella Swan. Es una amiga, nos conocimos en Forks.

-Así que una amiga-dice aun con ese tono de voz.

-Emmett.-Le dice en tono de regaño.-Bella él es mi hermano Emmett, Emmett, Bella.

-Hola Emmett.-dije con una sonrisa educada pero sin si quiera esperármelo me abrazo y levanto en el aire.

-Hola Bella.-miro a Jace desconcertada, esto es tan raro, digo nunca nos hemos visto como para que me reciba tan emocionado.

-Emmett baja a Bella le estas poniendo incomoda.-Él me baja y sonríe como un niño.

-Lo siento. Pero es muy raro que mi hermanito traiga a una chica, fue la emoción.

-Emmett.-dice Jace todo sonrojado, y una risa sale de mí.-Primero que nada, si no traigo chicas aquí es precisamente por eso, las pones incomodas y segundo Bella solo es mi amiga. Por cierto se quedara con nosotros.

-Oh bueno será un gusto tener una dama en casa-dice Emmett sonriendo dulcemente-Y ya que según Jace son solo amigos, podríamos salir y…

-Emmett por Dios deja a Bella en paz.-dice Jace con el ceño fruncido y me toma de la mano jalándome lejos de Emmett y entrando a la casa, escucho una fuerte carcajada proveniente de detrás de nosotros.

-¡¿No que solo son amigos?!-dice Emmett con burla mientras subimos las escaleras.

-Perdona a mi hermano está loco.

-Es agradable. ¿A dónde vamos?-dije siguiendolo por la escalera.

-Te mostraré tu habitación.

-Ya tengo una habitación.

-Bueno aun no está preparada pero esa será tu habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está junto a la mía.

-Oh.

Me lleva hasta "mi habitación" y se detiene frente a la puerta, me mira y sonríe abre la puerta lentamente.

-Tu habitación.-levanto la mirada y ahí, es un cuarto hermoso con vista al jardín, es de color blanco y tiene un gran closet y un baño, la cama y un par de muebles más, hay un espejo enorme, y una lámpara arriba de la cama.

-Es perfecta.-le digo con la voz baja, casi como un susurro.

-Qué bueno que te gusto.-dice con unas sonrisa, dejo mi mochila sobre la cama y me giro para abrazarlo.

-Eres como mi ángel guardián.

-No soy un ángel.

-Para mí sí lo eres.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados un rato y luego salimos.

-Bueno sí me necesitas para cualquier cosa esta es mi habitación, esa de al fondo es la de Jazz y la de Emmett está en el tercer piso.

-Okay.

Me da un tour por toda la casa y terminamos con el enorme jardín donde hay una alberca.

-Vaya yo nunca he entrado a una.

-¿No sabes nadar?-pregunta curioso.

-No, digamos que en Forks hace tanto frío que lo último que quieres es entrar al agua.

-Bueno aquí no es tan frío como allá, así que apenas salga el sol me dedicaré a enseñarte a nadar.

-No es necesario ya mucho hiciste por mí, no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo.

-No me quitas el tiempo, me gusta platicar contigo. Y debes saber nadar porque para verano iremos a las bellas playas de Las Islas Griegas.

-¿En serio?-pregunto emocionada, nunca había viajado más allá de Estados Unidos, y en realidad quiero hacerlo.

-Claro. Ahora vamos creo que oí llegar a Jazz.-entramos y un chico rubio de ojos color miel y tan atractivo como Jace me mira desde la puerta, lleva el cabello alborotado y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos zapatos tipo bota, una chaqueta y una camisa a cuadros, un estilo moderno que resaltaba su personalidad.

-Hola hermano-dice saludando a Jace sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hola Jazz.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas.

-Bien, y quien es esta hermosa jovencita.

-Oh claro ella es Bella Swan.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Swan-dice dándome un beso en la mano, yo me sonrojo y sonrió.

-Gracias. Pero solo llámame Bella.

-Como desees Bella, mi nombre es Jasper Wyland.

-Un gusto Jasper.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué son mi horroroso hermano y tú?-entonces note que había olvidado por completo a Jace, voltee y él nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno somos amigos.-digo sonriendo.

-Eso es un dato interesante-dice mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno Bella vamos, debes estar cansada por el viaje-dice Jace jalándome lejos de Jasper y yo le sonrió a lo lejos, moviendo mi mano como despedida, él me sonríe también y me guiña un ojos sacudiendo la mano.

Son un trío de hermanos muy adorables, sin duda será hermoso vivir aquí.

-Gracias por traerme supongo que tomaré una ducha y me acostaré a dormir unas cuantas horas-le digo con una sonrisa. Él asiente.

-Claro, te dejo entonces, te despertaré para la cena.

-Gracias.-dije, él salió de la habitación y yo me encerré para hacer justo lo que dije que haría. Por ahora no quiero pensar en nada más.

_**Jace Pov**_

Dios no sé qué demonios les pasa a todos en esta casa, es como si nunca en sus vidas hubieran visto a una chica, y por si fuera menos ambos se fijan en MI chica.

Un momento ella no es mía, pero bueno es mi amiga y yo la traje aquí así que prácticamente es como si lo fuera, ¿o no?

Como sea ese par me las van a pagar.

-Oye hermano ¿Dónde conociste a esa hermosa chica?-dice Jasper subiendo las escaleras.

-Eso no es lo importante, no creas que no note lo que intentas.

-Y según tú ¿Qué intento?

-No seas descarado. No quiero que intentes coquetear con ella, ella no es como las chicas con las que sales y días después puedes botar sin más, ella es especial.

-Bueno y porque piensas que haré eso, tal vez quiera cambiar por ella.

-Sí claro. Te lo advierto Jasper.

-Lo que creo querido Jace, es que te mueres de celos porque la dulce Bella ya tiene otro pretendiente.

-Jasper.

-Tranquilo amigo, no intentare nada….-se aleja unos pasos hacía su cuarto-Por ahora.

-Jasper-le digo y él se ríe.

La tarde la pase acomodando mis cosas en mi habitación, más tarde cuando salí fui directo al cuarto de Bella para ir a cenar, toque a la puerta y no me contesto así que entre y la encontré dormida, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, su rostro estaba más relajado que cuando nos encontramos y traía un pants negro con una playera, me acerque para verla mejor y note que la playera era mía, supongo que la encontró en el armario, desde que la encontré solo traía esa pequeña mochila, tal vez mañana podríamos ir de compras, se veía tan adorable, sonreí y pase mi mano por su cabello, no podía creer todo por lo que había pasado y que aun así estuviera aquí mostrándose fuerte.

De pronto empezó a despertar, abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente, yo sonreí.

-Lo siento. Solo venía a decirte que ya vamos a cenar.

-No hay problema.-se levanto y se estiro dejándome ver su ombligo.

-Te queda perfecta esa playera-era una vieja playera que había comprado hace tiempo, decía Nirvana adelante y de color negro.

-Gracias. Siento haberla tomado es que no…

-Hey. No hay problema-dije sonriendo.

Bajamos y mis dos hermanos estaban en la mesa ya, saludaron y Dios sí lo acepto tenía celos de ellos dos. Es acaso no piensan dejar de ver a MI Bella, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo, ambos la saludaron como mucho entusiasmo, y aunque sabía que lo hacían para molestarme no podía evitar enojarme su forma de verla.

-Quieren dejar en paz a Bella por favor. Bella siéntate aquí-dije abriéndole la silla a mi lado, comimos platicando cosas de la gira, y cosas de la empresa, Jasper dijo que iba muy bien en la escuela y le pregunto a Bella sobre sus estudios.

-Bueno estaba por terminar el último semestre de preparatoria.

-Piensas terminar aquí tus estudios.

-Aun no lo sé-dijo agachando la cabeza, tome su mano por debajo de la mesa, yo podía ayudarla para que acabara sus estudios.

-Y ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

-No lo sé, tal vez administración.

-Eso sería fantástico-dijo Emmett-Podrías trabajar en la empresa.

Ella solo sonrió y seguimos así el resto de la cena, luego cuando todos se fueron nos quedamos ella y yo en la sala, estaba recostada en mi hombro y yo la abrazaba mientras mirábamos una película.

-Bella sabes que yo podría ayudarte para terminar tus estudios.

-Jace ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí.

-Pero me gusta hacerlo, en serio no tendría problema.

-Aun así no sé. Primero mis papeles están en Forks, si hago algún movimiento podrían encontrarme.-me quede pensando y de pronto una idea me vino a la mente.

-Tengo una idea.-sonreí hacía ella-Podemos hacer algo, digamos que dejes de ser "Bella Swan" y en lugar de eso podrías ser "Bella Wyland"

-¿Cómo haríamos eso?-dijo mirándome atentamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno hay dos maneras. Podemos cambiar todos tus papeles para que seas una Wyland de nacimiento o…-de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, era en realidad una locura.

-¿O?

-Podemos casarnos-ella abrió los ojos muy grandes y me miro muy sorprendida.

-Jace no creo que eso sea buena idea, somos amigos y eso solo pondría todo muy incomodo. Y un matrimonio debe ser por amor aunque sé que quieres ayudarme esa no es una razón para casarse.-estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa mordía su labio, me parecía tan tierna.

-Tranquila pequeña.-dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla-Entonces podemos mover tus papeles para que seas parte de la familia.-dije sonriendo.

-No lo sé.

-Anda solo lo haremos para que puedas terminar una carrera y cuando seas mayor de edad podrás pedir que te den tus papeles originales.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

-Antes de irme por la música, tome clases de leyes para entrar a la empresa pero bueno ya sabes el resto.

-Estás seguro que no habrá problemas.

-No, mi hermano tiene buenos abogados y creo que estaría encantado de ayudar.

-Gracias.-se recostó en mi hombro de nuevo. Miramos la televisión un rato y luego subimos a dormir, la acompañe hasta su cuarto tomando su mano, su piel era tan suave, definitivamente esta chica me tenía cautivado. No sabía que podía pasar con ella viviendo tan cerca de mí, sentía que cualquier momento de debilidad podía intentar robarle un beso, y lo deseaba, nada más de pensarlo.

-Buenas noches pequeña.-dije con una sonrisa y dejando un beso en su frente, ella suspiro y sonrió.

-Buenas noches Jace-amaba como sonaba mi nombre cuando ella lo decía. Nos separamos pero nuestras manos seguían unidas. Por fin la deje ir y me fui a mi habitación con una sonrisa, sin duda esa chica era mi perdición. Me di una ducha rápida y me acosté a dormir pensando en lo fácil que Bella se había ganado un lugar permanente en mi corazón, aun no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar, ella había pasado por mucho y juro que quería matar al par de hombre que la lastimaron, quería golpearlos, juro que sí algún día los llegaba a ver no me iba a contener para molerlos a golpes. Por fin pude quedarme dormido y no pude más que quedarme pensando en su forma de rechazarme en mi _"romántica"_ pedida de matrimonio. Algo me decía que no era el momento y mucho menos lo correcto, ella tenía la razón, el matrimonio es para gente que se ama, no podías casarte y esperar que con el tiempo el amor naciera, prefería enamorarla primero y luego no sé tal vez podría dar ese paso.

_**Edward Pov**_

Esa mañana salí de la casa de Bella no muy convencido de esto, no me gustaba dejarla sola, algo me decía que no debía hacerlos. Y luego de la noche que pasamos quería quedarme ahí, por fin había tocado sus dulces labios, por primera vez en mi vida sentí mi corazón latir tan rápido que sentía se saldría de su lugar, de pronto quería más, quería abrazarla quería cuidar de ella con mi vida. Y lo haría, aun no éramos novios aunque yo lo sentía así, pero no sé lo pedí formalmente aun pero es que primero quería arreglar todo con Tanya, quería aclarar todo y dejarlo por la paz, no quería malos entendidos ni nada por el estilo. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Bella, que debía contarle lo de Tanya pero aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que preferí primero terminar de raíz con Tanya y luego contarle todo a Bella.

Ya que hoy no podía ir a la casa de mi castaña hasta las seis, llame a Tanya para hablar en persona y dejar todo en claro, ella acepto y quedamos de vernos en mi casa pues mis padres no estarían y no quería público presente, ella suele ser muy dramática y seguro arma un drama aquí. Me pidió que por lo menos tuviéramos una cena o algo así y le dije que tenía hasta las seis y después estaría ocupado, ella dijo que podíamos hacerlo antes y bueno acepte solo para evitar más problemas, a las cuatro de la tarde ella llego y empezamos a charlar.

-No entiendo, hace casi 3 semanas que no nos vemos y ahora me quieres dejar así nada más.

-Sabes bien que estábamos mal, y lo de Bella solo fue la punta del iceberg. No quiero que la culpes porque no tiene nada que ver aquí pero si me pareció muy cruel que me metieras en un pelito que tú iniciaste y ni siquiera tiene razón, no sé porque no la soportas y tampoco porque la quieres lastimar pero no tenías porque ponerme en esa situación.

-Sí quieres alejarte de Isabella solo hazlo.

-No quiero alejarme de Bella.-dije con el ceño fruncido. De pronto comenzó a llorar desconsolada.-Tanya no llores.

-Es que yo te amo.

-No es así y lo sabes.

-Claro que te amo-dijo gritándome.

-Tanya yo…yo no te amo.

-Solo debes estar confundido.

-No, yo creo que amo a alguien más.

-Edward no puedes decirme eso.

-Tanya por favor.-ella siguió llorando y yo no sabía cómo controlar la situación es decir de pronto estaba así de la nada-Te traeré un poco de agua para que te calmes.-me levante de la mesa y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, regrese y ella estaba un poco más tranquila, le ofrecí el vaso y ella tomo a sorbos pequeños, tome un poco de mi vaso y luego seguimos en silencio. Pasaron los minutos y yo estaba realmente alterado, quería volver con Bella sentía que no debía dejarla sola más de lo necesario y ahora solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo. De pronto empecé a sentirme mareado y veía como manchas negras frente a mí, lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, de pronto me derrumbe al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

_**Tanya Pov**_

Primero debía conseguir ir a su casa, luego distraerlo un poco y luego cuando no estuviera poner las gotas en su bebida, se suponía que dormiría un par de horas y cuando despertara solo sería cuestión de un par de palabras. Cuando despertara yo estaría a su lado en la cama, ambos desnudos y bajo las sabanas, él no recordaría nada pero tendría que creerme, no estaba dispuesta perder a Edward Cullen, él tenía todo lo que yo deseaba, tenía dinero, es guapo y yo no tendría que mover ni un dedo por hacer algo, simplemente sería la hermosa esposa de un Cullen. Así que en cuanto se resbalo de la silla y quedo inconsciente, con mucho esfuerzo logre subirlo hasta su cuarto y recostarlo en la cama, su celular comenzó a sonar y revise el mensaje, me quede petrificada, él se había estado quedando con Isabella, esa maldita quería robarme lo que era mío, pero no lo iba a permitir, apague el celular para no tener que escucharlo y desnude a Edward luego me metí en la cama con él desnudándome también. Había conseguido las gotas con mi hermana mayor Irina, ella trabaja en el hospital junto con el padre de Edward y fue fácil conseguir las gotitas.

Me quede dormida abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, no podía decir que lo amaba pero no de amor se vive, quería riquezas, prestigio, un apellido que con solo decirlo las puertas se abrieran ante ti y con Edward tenía todo eso.

_**Edward Pov**_

El cuerpo me pesaba, la cabeza me dolía y no podía ni abrir los ojos. No recordaba nada después de caer al suelo, no sabía cómo había llegado a mi habitación, y de pronto sentí movimiento a mi lado, gire mi rostro y vi a Tanya dormida a mi lado y por lo que se veía estaba desnuda. No puede ser, que demonios había pasado, como había terminado en la cama con Tanya, no podía creerlo, de pronto eso se volvió lo de menos al darme cuenta de la hora, yo debía estar con Bella, Dios Mi Bella, como le pude hacer algo así, era un maldito me dije que nadie la lastimaría y ahora yo lo hice.

Revise mi celular y estaba apagado, lo encendí y había un mensaje de Bella y un par de llamadas, quería llamarle pero no podía, me sentía un maldito jodido infiel. No podía ni darle la cara, pero debía hacerlo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, la amo. Me levante lentamente y me fui al baño, quería quitarme el olor de Tanya, me sentía sucio, como si hubiera roto una promesa, apenas ayer le dije lo que sentía y ahora ya la cague.

Me di una ducha y al salir encontré a Tanya sonriendo en la cama.

-Hola amor.-dijo con esa voz melosa de nuevo.

-Tanya…

-No digas nada-se levanto y dejándome ver su desnudes se acerco hasta mí-Ayer me demostraste que todavía me amas. Los hechos valen más que mil palabras.-dijo antes de intentar besarme.

-No. Lo siento pero no. Esto fue un error, no me acuerdo de nada y no quiero saberlo porque fue un error. Ahora quiero que dejemos en claro que lo que paso ayer no se va a volver a repetir y de ahora en adelante no tenemos relación alguna.

-Pero Eddie, me dijiste que me amabas.

-Lo siento. Siento haber llegado hasta aquí pero la verdad es que amo a otra persona y quiero intentarlo con ella.

Ella se enojo y se vistió furiosa. Salió de la habitación y solo escuche la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Pase mis manos por mi rostro estaba muy mal. Pero me vestí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a la casa de Bella, seguro el idiota ya se había ido a trabajar, le pediría perdón y le contaría la verdad, no quería pero debía hacerlo, si ella llegaba a descubrirlo después me iba a odiar y eso era lo que no quería. Baje rápido las escaleras y de pronto un destello llamo mi atención. Me acerque y era el collar que le había comprado a mi Bella, sentí mi corazón detenerse, una hoja doblada estaba debajo, tenía mi nombre en una hermosa letra. Lo abrí y sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :3**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	9. Tiempo y perdidas

_**"Tiempo y perdidas"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Había pasado un mes de mi huída, había hecho muchas cosas en este mes, primero que nada iniciamos con el papeleo para que pudiera ser una Wyland, nunca me imagine que esto fuera a pasar, es decir siempre creí que mi vida sería color de rosa, bueno por lo menos antes de llegar con James. Pero ahora después de liberarme de todo por fin pude sentirme libre, pude sentirme como Bella de nuevo. En una salida con Jace me llevo a un parque donde había un rio y me hizo darme cuenta que debía liberarme de algunas cosas.

**Flash Back**

Llegamos al parque y lo recorrimos caminando y platicando, él me miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me gustaba mucho, su sonrisa era sencillamente hermosa y me encantaba que siempre me llevara abrazada, o agarrada por la cintura, por alguna razón me sentía protegida en sus brazos.

Aunque temía que diéramos una mala impresión, es decir, todos deben pensar que salimos o algo así, pero él dijo que no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, que si quería salir conmigo y abrazarme lo haría. Pero al final de cuentas él era una figura pública y esto nos podía comprometer a ambos. Llegamos al puente que atravesaba el rio. Nos paramos en la orilla mirando el lago con él abrazándome por la espalda con su cabeza sobre mi hombro, era justo el atardecer y era una vista hermosa.

De pronto mi viejo celular comenzó a vibrar, era uno de los miles de mensajes que Edward me había mandado, también tenía cientos de llamadas y buzones de voz, no leía ninguno y no atendía sus llamados, no quería escuchar su voz. Entonces Jace vio la foto que brillaba en mi celular.

-Ese tipo de nuevo-dijo con un bufido, no le gustaba cuando me llamaba porque me ponía mal algunas veces, pero ahora estaba decidida a dejar de sufrir.

-Solo déjalo.-dije guardando el celular. Pero él lo tomo y se giro quedando de frente a mí.

-Creo que es el momento de dejar todo atrás Bella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno sí continuas con esto-dijo señalando el celular.-Tarde o temprano contestaras y lo sabes. No voy a dejar que ese tipo te vuelva a dañar, así que hay que deshacernos de él.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno que te parece si lo lanzas al río.

-¿Lanzarlo?

-Será como liberarte de todo esto Bella.

-Creo que será lo mejor, tienes razón si sigo así, va a llegar el día en que atienda la llamada y solo terminaré lastimada de nuevo.

-Bien entonces…-me dio el celular, lo mire y luego miré el río, me gire y levante la mano, sentí el celular vibrar en mi mano y lo lance, era verdad me sentía liberada de todo el pasado, era lo único que me quedaba de aquel lugar y aquel pasado ahora era libre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora estaba sentada en la cama de Jace esperando a que trajera las palomitas, estábamos por ver unas cuantas películas iniciando por la saga de "Actividad Paranormal" lo mío nunca fueron las películas de miedo pero Jace solo tenía de esas, la película estaba por empezar y entonces llego Jace.

-¿Ya inicio cariño?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí está iniciando-dije un poco sonrojada, él solía llamarme por apodos dulces como "cariño" "linda" etc, etc.

Vimos las películas y nos acostamos mientras veíamos la última, yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho y él hacía figuras irregulares en mi espalda. Cuando de pronto sentí unas nauseas horribles, salí corriendo al baño, cerré la puerta y vomite, no tardo nada en que escuchara a Jace al otro lado de la puerta.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado y sin darme cuenta estaba deteniendo mi cabello, me levante y baje la tapa del baño para sentarme, baje la palanca y solo pude mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento. Solo me dieron nauseas.-dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Cariño creo que lo mejor es que vayas al doctor. No es normal que tengas nauseas de la nada.

-Tal vez fueron las palomitas.

-Aun así me quedaría más tranquilo si vas al doctor.

-Está bien.-me levante y le dedique una sonrisa, luego camine hasta el lavabo para lavarme la boca, me mire en el espejo y me veía amarilla y con ojeras. No me sentía enferma, no creía que fuera nada grave, pero con tal de tener tranquilo a Jace iré al doctor mañana mismo.

_**Jace Pov**_

Cada día estaba más enamorado de mi bella castaña, amaba sus ojos, amaba sus sonrisas, sus gestos, la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío cuando la abrazaba, y amaba salir con ella por toda la ciudad tomándola de la mano o abrazándola por la cintura, me sentía un Dios frene al resto que nos miraba embobados, todos podían ver que era MÍA, aun no era oficial pero pronto.

Bella se notaba un poco cansada estos días, dormía mucho aunque ella no lo notaba, y ahora estaba con vomito, durante toda la noche la escuche levantarse y en la mañana durante el desayuno. Así que reserve una cita en el doctor de la familia para ella, le avise y ella enseguida se fue a arreglar para irnos. Habíamos ido de compras unos días después de que llegamos para que ella tuviera ropa para salir y para estar en la casa, insistió en comprarla con sus ahorros, pero yo me negué, quería consentirla aunque ella no lo entendía.

**Flash Back**

-Anda Bella, no te enojes. Vamos de compras y luego te dejo que me prepares uno de tus deliciosos manjares para comer juntos en el patio ¿Qué te parece?

-Jace no tienes porque comprarme ropa, yo tengo unos cuantos ahorros para comprar ropa suficiente y cuando pueda comprare si necesito algo más.

-Anda cariño, sabes que no es nada. Quiero consentirte.

-No podre ganarte ¿cierto?-sonreí y negué con la cabeza, ella sonrió y tomo mi mano que estaba estirada invitándola a seguirme.-Entonces vamos.

Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos a unos cuantos locales y Bella escogía ropa sencilla pero bonita, y luego entramos a un local de vestidos donde escogió un par de ellos, todos se los probo y yo fui un buen espectador observando cada atuendo y sonriendo ante cada uno. Se veía hermosa con cualquier cosa. Luego fuimos a una tienda de lencería en la que me pidió esperara afuera, mostrándome un hermoso sonrojo, yo asentí, no quería incomodarla. Por último fuimos a una zapatería donde compro unos convers, unas botas y un par de tacones.

Al llegar a casa deje todo en su habitación y luego ella preparo su deliciosa lasaña, era mi delirio. Y luego pasamos la tarde viendo la televisión, aun eran días fríos pero en cuanto hubiera un mejor clima, le enseñaría a nadar, pues siempre en vacaciones vamos juntos a alguna playa y quería llevarla conmigo esta vez, esperando que para entonces ella ya fuera mi novia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por fin salimos al médico y tomamos asiento en la sala de espera, tomaba su mano y jugaba con sus dedos, estaba muy nervioso, no quería que nada le pasara, mi niña ya había pasado por mucho, no merecía seguir sufriendo cuando el par de malditos que la lastimaron siguieron con sus vidas felizmente. No, ella iba a estas bien, completamente bien. Levante la mirada y ella me sonrió levemente.

-Tranquilo-dijo dulcemente.

-No quiero que te pase nada-confesé.

-No pasará nada malo. Tal vez solo es una infección o algo así.

-Eso espero. No soportaría la idea de perderte.

-No lo harás. Siempre estaré aquí contigo, eres mi única familia junto con Em y Jasper.

-Te quiero-dije abrazándola, la señorita del escritorio nos dejo pasar y entramos tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el doctor mostrándonos donde sentarnos, tomamos asiento y Bella tomo mi mano aun más fuerte.-Bien, Señorita Wyland, dígame cual son sus síntomas.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada y aunque duermo mucho tengo ojeras, y desde ayer tengo muchas nauseas.-contesto mi Bella, estaba nerviosa igual que yo.

-Ok.-anoto todo el doctor.- ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?-Bella se quedo pensando un rato.

-Hace casi mes y medio-dijo con un susurro, con un sonrojo en su rostro, a ella no le gustaban este tipo de temas.

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?-pregunto el doctor. Y mi Bella tomo mi mano más fuerte, yo tome la suya con más fuerza.

-Sí-dijo casi avergonzada.

-¿Come adecuadamente?

-Sí.

-¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?

-No.

-¿Alérgica a algún medicamento?

-No.

-Bueno tengo una sospecha de lo que puede ser, pero quisiera realizarte algunos exámenes.

-Claro.-dijo mi Bella asintiendo.

-Espere doctor, ¿Cuál es su sospecha?-pregunte, no quería alterarme antes de tiempo pero la mirada del hombre me decía que estaba casi seguro de que era.

-Bueno preferiría no hacer conclusiones antes de tiempo Señor. Mejor hablemos después de que entreguen los resultados de los exámenes.

Una enfermera se llevo a mi Bella a otro consultorio para tomar sus exámenes, yo me quede con el doctor.

-Por favor doctor, podría decirme cual es su sospecha.

-Bueno…creo que la señorita podría estar embarazada.-dijo sinceramente.

-Oh por Dios-eso me dejo pálido y con los ojos como plato, ella no podía pasar por algo así, no podía estar esperando el hijo de ese maldito, mi niña no merecía algo así. Bella regreso y yo intente disimular la información que me había dado el doctor, no quería que ella se asustara, por lo menos no hasta que tuviéramos la seguridad. Pero rogaba porque no fuera así, ella iba a sufrir, me tendría ahí para ella pero aun así sería difícil. Salimos del consultorio y el doctor le receto algunas vitaminas. Llegamos a la casa y Bella dijo que quería dormir un rato, subimos a su recamara me iba a ir para dejarla descansar pero ella tomo mi mano.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo-dijo dulcemente y sonrojándose.

-Claro pequeña. Vamos.

Nos acostamos en la cama y ella se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho y yo antes de darme cuenta me quede dormido también.

_**Bella Pov**_

Al siguiente día fuimos al doctor para recibir los resultados, llegamos al consultorio y Jace tomaba mi mano con fuerza, él estaba muy preocupado se notaba en sus rasgos y sus nervios me tenían un poco alterada, pero debía confiar en que todo iría bien. Dios no podía seguir en mi contra, no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo como para que ahora también tenga una enfermedad terminal o algo así.

Entramos a la consulta guiados por la señorita del escritorio, nos sentamos frente al doctor y saludamos educadamente, él dijo que ya tenía los resultados de los análisis.

-Bueno señorita en la prueba que le hicimos ayer encontramos algunas cosas. La más importante es...

**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

_**Edward Pov**_

Decir que mi vida se había ido por un maldito barranco el día que ella se fue es poco. Aun la amaba y mi corazón solo latía con la esperanza de que algún día podría encontrarla. Después de que se fue caí en una depresión enorme, no podía más que encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar con la carta y el collar en mis manos, un par de días más tarde me levante con la idea de buscarla, tal vez había alguna pista en su cuarto o el imbécil de su tío sabía algo.

**Flash Back**

Fui a su casa pero nadie atendió al tocar, así que subí por el árbol junto a su ventana para entrar por ahí.

Apenas entre lo primero que note fue la cama desecha y al acercarme un poco más había una gran marca de sangre en el centro, de inmediato me preocupe ella estaba lastimada, él la había lastimado de nuevo, lo iba a matar. Pero entonces entre mis pies encontré un pedazo de tela, lo levante y era la camiseta que usaba mi Bella para dormir, estaba desgarrada y el resto de su ropa estaba igual. ¡NO! Él muy maldito no le pude haber hecho algo así, lo mataré, acabaré con su maldita vida, él no va a tener un maldito segundo de tranquilidad a partir de ahora.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa tarde fui a casa y hable con mi padre él dijo que debía buscar a Bella para poder levantar un acta de denuncia sin ella no teníamos nada contra James. Así empezó mi búsqueda desesperada por encontrarla, pero habían pasado 4 años y en ese tiempo mi ida se volvió un infierno, de Tanya no sabía nada, al mes de que había cometido ese error que me alejo de mi única felicidad, ella me quiso hacer creer que estaba embarazada, por poco me lo creo pero le dije que haríamos un examen ella dijo que lo haría y me lo traería, no me entraba en la cabeza el porqué no quería que yo la acompañara. Ese mismo día la lleve yo mismo al hospital, mi padre realizo los exámenes y salieron negativos. Desde entonces no me había cruzado con ella, no la quería cerca de mí para nada, desde que mi castaña se fue se había llevado con ella mi corazón y mi deseo por cualquier mujer, yo solo la quería a ella, solo a ella conmigo.

Había estudiado y entre a una empresa que estaba casi en ruina, poco a poco se fue levantando y ahora es una de las más importantes del mundo, hice un trato con el antiguo dueño y la empresa es mía ahora, y con mis ingresos conseguí a los mejores investigadores del mundo para que buscaran a mi chica pero ahora que por fin tenía una noticia de ella, era la peor de mi vida, ella estaba con alguien más y tenía una hija de 3 años, en las fotos se veía realmente hermosa, el tiempo le había sentado de maravilla, sus curvas ahora más definidas, sus rizos de un hermoso color chocolate y su sonrisa irradiaba un brillo que no había visto desde aquella noche que nos besamos.

Ahora ella usaba el apellido Wyland, y el tipo con quien estaba era un cantante bastante famoso, al mirar el nombre de Isabella Wyland de inmediato me di cuenta que ella estaba casada con el tipo. En la foto estaban ella y un chico rubio más alto con la pequeña en brazos. Tenía una familia hecha, y yo el corazón roto y a pesar de que ahora era una mujer prohibida para mí, aun así la amaba y nunca podría amar a alguien más, nunca desearía a nadie más. Mi Bella siempre sería mi Bella.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :3 **

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR **


	10. Te amo

_**"Te amo"**_

_**Jace Pov**_

Iba en la plaza con mi castaña de la mano y mi dulce nena en brazos, amaba a esta pequeña, Elizabeth Wayland, tenía el nombre de mi madre, rubia y de unos ojos azules, era realmente hermosa. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, por suerte teníamos su carrito en el auto, Bella se ofreció a ir por él y mientras la esperé en las bancas de la plaza.

Con Bella ahora estábamos dándonos la buena vida, estábamos juntos hace 2 años y somos muy felices, la amaba con locura y desenfreno, odiaba las malditas giras y por primera vez deseaba trabajar en algo que me permitiera estar aquí, para pasar todo mi tiempo a su lado. Había pensado en entrar a la empresa pero ella se negó, dijo que no iba a permitir que dejara mis sueños de lado por pasar más tiempo, juntos.

**Flash Back**

-Jace no puedes hacer eso. Te dije que lo intentaríamos pero sí la condición es que dejes tus sueños entonces creo que…

-No. No por favor.-dije antes de seguir escuchando, no iba a dejar que se alejara de mí.-Quiero que estemos juntos.

-Entonces prométeme que no dejaras tu vida. Amas la música, te he visto tocando y eres feliz cuando lo haces, no quiero que lo abandones por mí.

-Yo soy feliz contigo. Por eso quiero estar más tiempo aquí. No quiero perderte por irme de gira o algo así.

-No me vas a perder. Te amo.-por primera vez me dijo que me amaba, y eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, si ella me ama es un honor, sé lo que le cuesta dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón y ahora sé que yo estoy ahí. Nos miramos a los ojos, sonreí y me acerque a ella para plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Éramos felices juntos, nos complementábamos perfectamente, ella había ido a una de mis sesiones de fotos como mi acompañante y la editora de la revista nos vio platicando y besándonos, sonriendo como enamorados y quiso meter eso en el artículo. Tenemos fotos juntos desde entonces. Las compañías de modelaje para artículos como perfumes, joyas, ropa y todo ese tipo de cosas se interesaban en cómo nos veíamos juntos. Así que estamos en muchas campañas. La prensa ya estaba más tranquila con el asunto de nosotros juntos, pero era mi primera relación larga y era algo que todos querían saber.

Llego con el cochecito y acomode a mi nena acostada, la cobije y la dejamos descansar mientras terminamos con las compras. Yo guiaba el carrito mientras ella caminaba a mi lado con una sonrisa hermosa. Compramos todo lo necesario para la casa y unos cuantos juguetes para Eli, éramos muy consentidores con ella pero era porque la amábamos demasiado.

Al llegar a la casa, Emmett estaba acostado en la sala con Rose entre sus piernas. Ellos se conocieron en la oficina y se habían quedado pegados desde entonces, primero Em decía que tenían buen sexo, pero cuando la llevo a casa supimos que era más que eso. Ross era muy buena controlando a mi hermano, le jalaba las orejas cuando debía y tenía un carisma como el de él, eran el uno para el otro. Nos sonrieron al vernos entrar con Eli dormida, señale que la llevaría a dormir a su cuarto. Subí hasta su recamara y la acomode en su cama.

-Papi-dijo suavecito tomando mi mano antes de que me alejara de ella.-No te vayas, duerme conmigo.

-Nena no cabemos en tu cama-dije agachándome frente a ella acariciando su hermoso cabello.

-Entonces vamos a la tuya-dijo mientras alzaba sus bracitos.

Amaba a mi niña, nunca imagine que tendría una nena, pero Dios ahora no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella. Ella sabía que me tenía en sus manos, y lo usaba a su favor. Tome a mi pequeña en brazos y fuimos a el cuarto de Bella y yo, habíamos dormido juntos desde antes de ser novios, pero ahora ya era nuestro cuarto, no habíamos hecho el amor aun, y la comprendía por lo que había pasado, pero no podía mentir, había usado muchas duchas frías para no tomarla en mis brazos cada noche. Me acosté con mi niña entre mis brazos, ella se quedo dormida y yo acariciaba su cabello rubio y hermoso, mi Bella entro por la puerta y nos vio acostados, sonrió dulcemente.

-Por eso luego no quiere dormir en su habitación.

-¿Por qué debería dormir en su habitación si puede dormir en mis brazos?-dije mirando embobado a mi pequeña.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que nació, ¿Te das cuenta que no podrá dormir en tus brazos para siempre?

-¿Por qué no? Iré al gimnasio-dije sonriéndole. Ella rodo los ojos y se acerco a nosotros. Me dio un beso en los labios y uno en la cabecita de mi nena.

-Me daré un baño, y luego prepararé la cena.

-¿Qué vas a preparar?-pregunte acariciando la espalda de la mi bebé y sonriéndole.

-No lo sé, pensaba en una pasta a la boloñesa y albóndigas.

-Suena delicioso.-me sonrió y camino al closet para sacar su ropa, entro al baño y se quedo ahí por un rato, al salir su aroma inundo toda la habitación, fresas y vainilla. Me levante acomodando a mi niña en la cama y puse muchas almohadas alrededor de ella para que no se cayera. Me acerque a mi hermosa Bella y la rodee por la cintura.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo amor?-dije mientras besaba su cuello dulcemente.

-Estoy bien gracias. Puedes quedarte a cuidar a Eli mientras preparo la cena.

-Claro, pero quiero un gran plato de tu deliciosa pasta.

-Arruinaré tu figura y tus fans me golpearan-dijo sonriendo dulcemente frente al espejo. Yo solté una carcajada. Mi hermosa Bella tenía muchas ideas.

-Te amo-dije dándole un beso.

-Te amo-dijo sobre mis labios.

Ella se fue para preparar la cena y yo me acosté en la cama de nuevo, para cuidar de mi niña.

Mi Bella había terminado una carrera en administración, pero también estaba en el modelaje por diversión, los fotógrafos amaban la natural belleza de mi novia, y varios le coqueteaban, pero ella siempre les dejaba en claro que estaba en una relación.

Mañana saldríamos a una cita doble con Ross y Emmett, iríamos a un lugar nuevo en la ciudad, mi pequeña se quedaría con una amiga de Bella llamada Alice, ella estaba por terminar su carrera, y no le gustaba salir entre semana, por ello se ofreció a cuidar a nuestra pequeña, estarían solo ella, Eli y Jasper en la casa, y más le vale al chico no molestarla porque Bella lo iba a regañar, ella se había vuelto la mujer de la casa, y todos sabíamos que al final seguíamos sus ordenes, podíamos decir que no pero al final era así.

Mi Bella entro a la habitación una hora después.

-Ya está la comida amor.

-Enseguida bajamos.-ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, desperté a mi niña dulcemente.-Pequeña, vamos a cenar, luego puedes seguir durmiendo.

-Llévame papi-dijo alzando sus bracitos. La levante y ella se acomodo en mi hombro.

Bajamos a cenar, mi niña comía pasta con sus deditos y Bella le decía que usara su tenedor. Terminamos de cenar y yo fui a lavar los trastes mientras Bella llevaba a Eli a darse un baño antes de dormir. Al subir a su cuarto para que darle su beso de buenas noches, me encontré con mi Bella arrullándola en la silla mecedora, amaba verlas juntas, eran hermosas la dos. Un rato después de que mi nena se durmió nosotros nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, bese a Bella en los labios y de pronto el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura, cuando ella se alejo.

-Debo ir al baño-y salió corriendo al baño, comencé a respirar para intentar controlar a mi cuerpo. Pero no podía, necesitaba a mi Bella, deseaba a mi Bella, quería hacerle el amor, mostrarle que la amo. Ella salió del baño y me gire cuando la vi, mi cuerpo se quedo estático, estaba preciosa, sexy y hermosa. Usaba un precioso conjunto en color rojo con una delicada bata rojo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto dulcemente…

-Yo…Oh dios Bella me vas a volver loco.-dije acercándome a su cuerpo-Te vez preciosa.

-Gracias.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te pusiste tan sexy?

-Quiero intentarlo-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunte pasando mi mano por su mejilla. Ella asintió-Te prometo que te haré sentir especial. Te haré el amor.

-Hazme tuya.-dijo antes de besarme. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo pegándola a mí por su cintura.

-¿Quieres esto Bella?-dije con la voz ronca, Dios me estaba conteniendo para no tomarla de una vez, pero quería que fuera único este recuerdo, que sintiera que así debió ser su primera vez.

-Hazme el amor Jace-dijo con una voz bajita que apenas se escuchaba, y así sin más mis labios se estamparon en los suyos. Mis manos recorrían su cintura anhelantes de sentir su piel, ella con sus brazos en mi cabello me volvía loco, primero saque su bata por sus hombros, dejándola caer a sus pies, luego levante a mi Bella del suelo y la subí a la cama lentamente, me acomode sobre ella y entre sus piernas, la besaba dulcemente y acaricie su cuerpo sin ir más allá, debía ser lento y no forzarla porque podía recordar al maldito que le hizo daño.

-Te amo mi niña-dije sobre sus labios. Ella me miro a los ojos y me acerco a ella de nuevo.

-Te amo mi Ángel.-dijo antes de besarme, poco a poco fue introduciendo mis manos debajo de su camisón corto rojo, su miel se estremeció ante mi tacto y sonreí ante ello, su vientre era suave y plano, perfecto. Acariciaba suavemente su vientre y ella gemía en mi boca, baje mis labios por su cuello para dejar besos en él, ella gemía y eso causaba un estremecimiento en mí, sentía mi miembro palpitar dentro de mis pantalones.

Ella bajo sus manos por mi pecho y llego al dobladillo de mi playera, la saco de mi cuerpo lentamente y luego paso sus manos por mi pecho, dejándome una sensación de placer que nunca en mis 25 años había sentido, quería más, mucho más. Saque su camisón y quedo solo con su braguita roja, sus pechos firmes y más grandes de aquellos días cuando la conocí, perfectos, todo en ella lo era. Mis manos comenzaron a amasar suavemente sus senos, y mi boca fue bajando hasta apoderarse de uno, ella jadeaba y gemía para mí.

-Jace-dijo con la voz ronca, amaba como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre.-Dios.-jadeo aun más alto.

Hice lo mismo con ambos pechos, saboreándolos y disfrutando de la hermosa vista de mi Bella sonrojada y mordiéndose los labios, baje por su vientre besando todo a mi paso y intentando no perderme ningún detalle de su hermosura, baje hasta sus piernas, pase mis manos acariciándolas y besando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a su intimidad, baje sus braguitas lentamente, deseando, anhelando, y gozando con la vista.

-Prométeme que siempre serás Mía Bella, solo mía-dije sobre su vientre, ella abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente atrayéndome a sus labios y amarrando sus manos en mi cuello.

-Te lo prometo mi amor.-dijo sobre mis labios para después besarme. Luego de separarnos volví a bajar y llegue a su intimidad, abrí un poco sus piernas y la mire sobre mis pestañas, estaba sonrojada y parecía un poco nerviosa, baje la vista y comencé a dejar besos por sus piernas, bajando y luego sin tocar su intimidad subir por su otra piernas, ella jadeaba. Me acomode entre sus piernas y mi lengua paso por sus humedad, ella gimió y hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh Jace-dijo con su voz ronca.

Comencé a acariciar su coño con suavidad y mi lengua se enredaba entre su punto de placer, dándole lo que me pedía, ella jadeaba y enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, ahí me quede hasta que su primer orgasmo de la noche estallo, me trague todo lo que su orgasmo libero y me saboree los labios, subí por su cuerpo cuando ella aun estaba bajando desde lo más alto, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar, bese sus labios y baje mis pantalones y bóxers para quedar desnudos los dos, me estire a la mesita de noche para buscar un condón pero no lo encontré, bufe enojado y frustrado, y no quería detenerme no ahora que ella estaba lista pero tampoco quería que nos descuidáramos, no le haría lo mismo que el maldito, yo la amo debo cuidar de ella.

-Amor debo ir al baño por…

-No. No te vayas.

-Solo un momento, te juro que vuelvo pronto necesitamos protegernos.

-Uso las pastillas desde hace dos meses, es seguro.-dijo besando mi cuello. Amaba sus labios en mí, me sentía como en el cielo, viviendo la gloria, bajo por mi pecho y me empujo para ella ponerse sobre mí, bajo dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo y luego subió hasta mis labios.-Hazme tuya Jace. Solo tuya.

La bese y la acomode debajo de mí de nuevo, bese su cuello y tome sus manos entre las mías, subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza, y lentamente entre en ella, jadeamos cuando toque su fondo, era tan estrecha y perfecta, comenzamos a mecernos sin perder el contacto visual y así llegamos los dos a nuestro orgasmo, había deseado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora me daba cuenta que la espera definitivamente valió la pena.

-Te amo mi Bella.

-Te amo mi Ángel.

Nos acomode en la cama y nos cobije, ambos seguíamos desnudos pero hoy así quería pasar la noches, con su cuerpo pegado al mío y su piel rozando mi cuerpo. La abrace por su espalda y deje un beso en su cuello, nos quedamos dormidos habiendo pasado la mejor experiencia que podía imaginar, había hecho el amor con ella, con la chica que amo, y no podía ser más feliz.

_**Edward Pov**_

Sabía que no debía estar aquí, debí haberme quedado en donde me quedaba su recuerdo, ahí podía manejar mi autocontrol y hacerme feliz con pensar en que hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otro momento y lugar, si nuestro amor no se hubiera manchado de tanto odio, pero ya no podía volver, no podía volver a mi lugar hasta no verla, ni siquiera pedía hablarle solo verla, ver que es tan feliz como lo dijo el investigador, ver que la vida le está regresando un poquito de lo que le quito y que el afortunado la ama tanto como ella a él.

Yo podía seguir mi vida sabiendo que ella está bien, que es feliz. Yo podía hundirme en mi infierno personal sabiéndola feliz, podía ser que nunca encontrase a alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como ella, alguien que mi corazón pida a gritos tener cerca, sabía que nunca habría nadie igual pero al final tal vez ella no era mi destino, o tal vez yo no era el suyo. Tal vez es el amor de mi vida pero él es el amor de la suya. Al final podría contarle a las personas que si ame una vez y lo hice como nunca podré volver a amar, por eso es que estoy solo, porque mi corazón ya fue entregado y esa persona lo lleva consigo sin siquiera saberlo.

Verla lograba acelerar mi corazón y lo hacía latir como hace mucho no lo hacía, lo traía a la vida de nuevo. La veía de lejos solamente, intentando pasar desapercibido y que no notaran que la seguía, la gente debía pensar que estaba loco, pero no me importaba nada más que ver por un segundo sus ojitos chocolate, sus sonrisas que alguna vez fueron dirigidas a este pobre idiota. Estaba en el pasto con una hermosa y tierna niña en sus piernas jugando a armar bloques, la nena estaba muy entretenida y Bella la veía sonriendo enorme, dejaba besos en su cabecita y le ayudaba poniendo más cerca los bloques.

Sonreí por esa hermosa imagen que me guardaría en mis recuerdos por el resto de mis días, sonreiría al recordar a esas hermosas mujeres, pensando en que en otro mundo esa pequeña podría ser mía, que esa hermosa y adorable mujer sería mi mujer y estaríamos juntos como deseaba.

Cuantas veces me pregunte que habría sido de nosotros si esa noche hubiera llegado como prometí, tal vez al final ella habría aceptado huir conmigo, es decir, en la carta que me dejo y guardaba a capa y espada como mi último recuerdo de ella, en esa carta ella me decía que se arrepentía de no haber huido conmigo.

Y mi mayor error era ese, o tal vez aceptar hablar con Tanya, ni siquiera recordaba esa noche, después de haber sentido la cabeza adolorida y los ojos pesados no recordaba nada, y me odiaba por no hacerlo, así tal vez sabría cómo demonios me entro en la cabeza engañar a mi Bella, en qué momento me deje envolver para terminar con Tanya en la cama.

De pronto un hombre rubio y alto con ojos claros se acerco a ellas y se sentó a su lado, dejo un beso en la cabecita de la niña y luego se estiro para besar de lleno a Bella, sentí mi corazón detenerse y terminar de romperse, pero al final una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro, al ver eso, ella ahora tenía la familia que la vida le había quitado, tal vez no era lo que esperaba poder ser en su vida, pero al final agradecía haberla conocido, haberla hecho feliz por unos días, haber vivido lo que tener sus cuerpo acurrucado a mi lado, sus dulces labios sobre los míos.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y la deje seguir porque desde que la perdí no había dejado a mi corazón sentir pero ahora quería sacar todo lo que sentía.

Lloraba pero era feliz, ella era feliz, era lo que yo deseaba para ella, y Dios era egoísta porque mi corazón me gritaba que no me alejara, que luchara por ella, que no quería seguir si ella no estaba con él. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder a su pedido, ya no era mi lugar, ya no me tocaba estar a su lado, alguien había entrado en juego y al parecer la había ganado.

-Te amo Bella. Siempre lo haré.-dije más para mí mismo, pero mirándola fijamente, luego me aleje del lugar llegue al hotel y lloré me sentía perdido y con el corazón roto, quería soltar mi dolor, lo había retenido por años. Ahora quería llorar, solo eso.

* * *

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	11. Te extrañe

_**"Te extrañe"**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Desde aquella noche habíamos pasado a una nueva parte de nuestras vidas. Era feliz, por primera vez conocía lo que era ser alguien, vivir sin miedo y sin restricciones, amaba mi vida ahora, pero aun tenía el recuerdo presente de el que fue mi primer amor, sin dudas podía decir que amaba a Jace, él era mi todo junto con Eli, y bueno los chicos Em y Jazz, pero Jace tenía el puesto número uno junto con Eli.

Pero entonces que era esto que sentía por Edward, por mucho tiempo me negué a pensar en él, a hablar de él, todo lo que se refiriera a él lo dejaba para _después_ pero últimamente me sentía como cuando él estaba cerca, esa paz pero ansiedad que tenía, sentía su mirada sobre mí y lo buscaba entre la gente pero no había nada, él no estaba aquí, no entiendo que esperaba, ¿Qué me buscara después de tanto tiempo? ¿Para qué? Dios no debo pensar en él.

Me distraía con Eli explicándole que color era cada figura y ayudándola a armar los bloques, pero aun así sentía su mirada, no estaba ahí solo era mi maldita cabeza que por alguna razón lo tenía siempre presente. Levante la mirada y creí ver a alguien a lo lejos pero cuando iba a encontrar la mirada, llego Jace y sonrió dulcemente, beso el cabellito de Eli y luego me beso en los labios.

Al llegar a casa Eli subió junto con Jace a su cuarto para seguir jugando, mientras yo me senté en el sillón de la sala, pensando en que pasaría si algún día mi pasado lograba alcanzarme, que pasaba si James se enteraba de la existencia de Eli, ella no debía conocerlo, ella era mía, solo mía y bueno de Jace, que era su padre, no me importa si no es su padre biológico, él se gano ese derecho, él se gano el derecho de que Eli lo llame así, él es y será su padre toda la vida.

Entonces Jace se sentó frente a mí sonriendo.

―¿En qué piensas mi amor? ―dijo dulcemente, y paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

―Nada. ―dije sonriendo.

―Eli se quedo viendo una película así que tenemos un par de horas. ―dijo sonriendo.

―¿Ah sí? ―dije acercándome a él y sentándome en sus piernas.

―Aja. ―dijo mientras sonreía. Amaba estar entre sus brazos me brindaba la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, él sencillamente era el hombre perfecto.

―Te amo. ―dije mirándolo a los ojos.

―Te amo.

Terminamos todo en nuestra recamara, estábamos recostados en la cama, me mantenía entre sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo, simplemente me sentía protegida como nunca lo había sentido, bloqueaba mis pensamientos sobre cosas dolorosas, desde que él estaba en mi vida todo fue más sencillo, recordaba aquella tarde en que me dijeron la que creí sería la peor noticia de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Entramos a la consulta guiados por la señorita del escritorio, nos sentamos frente al doctor y saludamos educadamente, él dijo que ya tenía los resultados de los análisis.

―Bueno señorita en la prueba que le hicimos ayer encontramos algunas cosas. La más importante es sus niveles de la hormona del embarazo. ―en ese momento sentí mi mundo caerse en mil pedazos, no podía estar embarazada de ese maldito, no podía con algo así, empecé a llorar completamente desesperada, Jace me tomo entre sus brazos y me dejo llorar ahí.

―¿Hay algo más doctor? ―dijo Jace, escuchaba a lo lejos lo que decían pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar nada, era como si Dios se hubiera puesto en mi contra hace bastante tiempo, de pronto deja ver un rayito de luz al final de la tortura para luego dejar caer una gran roca sobre la salida de mi doloroso pasado, ahora solo quería ir a casa y dormir, no despertar jamás, no quería ver mi horrible realidad.

―Bueno hay una baja en sus niveles de glucosa pero nada que no podamos contrarrestar con vitaminas y una dieta. Ahora para el registro ¿Usted es el padre?―yo me tense, la verdad es que no había pensado en ese maldito en el tiempo que llevaba aquí, ahora mi vida estaba destruida por su culpa.

―Yo….

―No. Él no es el padre. ―dije a la defensiva, Jace no debía hacerse cargo de esto, él ya había hecho mucho por mí, no podía cargar con esto también.

―Oh. ―dijo el doctor sorprendido. ―Necesito los datos del padre para llenar los registros.

―Doctor, eso no será posible. ―dijo Jace en tono serio, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

―El embarazo fue producto de una violación. ―dije aun con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

―Lo siento mucho Señorita. Sé que debe ser difícil, pero en estos casos hay una opción si usted no quiere al bebé podemos realizar un aborto. ―dijo el hombre mirándome fijamente, me di cuenta que a pesar de que me dolía la notica, nunca me paso por la cabeza llegar a eso.

Es decir, es mi bebé, a final de cuentas es mi sangre, es mi hijo. No, definitivamente esa no es una opción, comencé a negar con la cabeza.

―No. Nunca podría hacer eso.

―Bueno también está la adopción. ―dijo dudando un poco.

Yo miré a Jace, él al ver mis ojos se dio cuenta que no podía pensar, no quería estar más aquí.

―Doctor, creo que primero lo pensaremos mejor. Por ahora solo quisiéramos saber todos los cuidados que deba llevar para que el bebé este saludable.

―Okay.―él hombre comenzó a darle un par de folletos en los que decía los cuidados, le entrego la dieta que debía seguir y una receta con las vitaminas que debía tomar, yo solo era una oyente, no quería decir nada, me rompería en llanto si lo hacía.

Salimos del consultorio y al llegar al auto me abrazo fuertemente pegándome a su pecho.

―Tranquila cariño, yo estaré aquí para ti todo el tiempo. ¿Lo sabes?―asentí y sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas de nuevo.―No importa qué decisión tomes, aquí estaré, pequeña.

―No sé que voy a hacer Jace. No puedo ni pensar en esto.

―Anda cariño, vamos a casa. Ahí podrás descansar y pensar mejor las cosas.

―Tengo miedo Jace.

Me dejo llorar y luego nos fuimos a casa, ahí me metí en mi cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llorar y dejar salir mi dolor, me abrace con las rodillas en pecho y solloce. De pronto la magnitud de las cosas llego a mí, estaba embarazada, un pequeñito creciendo en mí, era mi hijo, mío, no importaba James ahora. Lo único que debía importarme era mi bebé, mi hijo o hija. Baje mis manos a mi vientre y las deje descansar ahí, aun era plano, pero seguro pronto parecería una pelotita. Sonreí. Ahí dentro estaba mi bebé, creciendo día a día, él no tenía la culpa de cómo llego a este mundo, él merecía una vida feliz.

―No te preocupes mi amor, mami siempre estará contigo.―dije dulcemente, el lado materno no estaba en mí pero de pronto amaba a mi bebé con mi vida. Sin duda él estaría conmigo y yo con él, seriamos nosotros dos.

**Fin del flash back**

Sonreí ante mi recuerdo, al final se había vuelto lo mejor que le paso a mi vida, mi dulce niña, era una niña hermosa, rubia y con unos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad, y se había ganado el amor de todos en esta casa.

―¿Qué te hace tan feliz?―dijo Jace sonriendo y pegándome más cerca de su cuerpo.

―Los recuerdos.―dije sonriendo.

―Y ¿tengo el honor de estar en esos recuerdos?―dijo dulcemente.

―Claro.―dije sonriendo―Creo que mi recuerdo favorito sería cuando Eli me llamo mamá por primera vez.

―Creo que el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me llamo papá.

―Es lo que eres para ella.

―Ella siempre será mi pequeña.

―Siempre serás su padre, pase lo que pase.

_**Jace Pov**_

A decir verdad si era mi recuerdo favorito, cuando mi dulce Eli me dijo papá por primera vez, creo que sentí mi corazón latir desenfrenado por primera vez en mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba en el pediatra con Eli en brazos, ella estaba un poco enferma y había sacado cita para hoy, pero Bella tenía un examen muy importante, así que vine solo con ella. La pediatra nos mando llamar y mi nena se recostó en mi hombro.

―No quiero que me piquen. ―dijo con su dulce vocecita.

―Tranquila peque, no creo que eso pase. Seguro solo te dan un jarabe para que te cures. ―dije mientras entraba al consultorio.

―Me lo pometes.

―Claro princesa.

Entramos y tal como le prometí solo le dieron un jarabe y los cuidados que debía llevar, salimos y ella se estaba quedando dormida en mi hombro, la senté en su asiento en el auto y mientras la abrochaba, ella aun adormilada hablo.

―No me picaron―dijo sonriendo.

―No princesa.

―Siempe cumples tus pomesas.

―Siempre cariño.―le digo con una dulce sonrisa.

―Por eso te quiero papi.―sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y una enorme sonrisa se poso en mi rostro.

―Yo también te quiero mi amor.―dije y a la abrace, nunca me considere un padre, pero por Eli recorrería el mundo entero por hacerla feliz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Abrace más cerca de mí a Bella, amaba su cuerpo pegado al mío, me había vuelto un adicto a esto, hoy saldríamos a nuestra cita con los chicos, y pronto llegaría Alice y nosotros debíamos estar arreglándonos, pero aun no quería levantarme.

―Amor tenemos que levantarnos, Eli ya va a despertar y Alice está por llegar. Y dejando de lado que deberíamos estar listos ya.

―Solo un rato más.―dije besando su cuello.

―Jace―dijo entre queja y jadeo.

―Okay, pero seguiremos esta noche.

―Lo pensaré―dijo sonriendo, yo entrecerré los ojos, y ella soltó una carcajada.―Anda cariño, debemos apurarnos.

En media hora estuvimos arreglados, nuestra nena tomo su merienda y Alice llego lista para cuidar a Eli.

―Bueno Alice, ya tienes mi número para cualquier cosa y si algo pasa Jasper estará en su cuarto.

―¿Quién?

―Oh claro, Jasper es el hermano de Jace.―respondió Bella sonriendo dulcemente.

―Okay.

―No te preocupes, no creo que salga de ahí en toda la noche.―dije mientras bajaba con mi niña en brazos.

―Hola Alice―dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Hola Jace. Hola princesa―dijo tomando a Eli.―Te quedaras conmigo hoy.

Bella Pov

―Sí, dice mi mami que jugaremos mucho.

―Claro princesa, pero debes dormir a tu hora ¿okay?

―Sí.―dijo sonriendo mi dulce niña.

―Bueno mi amor, nos vamos.―dije dejando un beso en su cabellito―Adiós Alice. Volveremos temprano.

―No te preocupes. Diviértanse y pásenla bien.

―Adiós Alice―dijo Jace tomando mi mano.―Nos vemos más tarde.

Salimos de la casa yo nos fuimos en carro, primero tendríamos una cena en un hermoso lugar en el centro y más tarde iríamos a bailar. Lo único malo de cuando salíamos era que no podíamos evitar que nos tomaran fotos y demás. Hay días que odio eso. Pero amo a mi hermoso novio y mi carrera en el modelaje apenas va iniciando así que supongo me acostumbraré.

**Alice Pov**

Eran las 8 de la noches, Eli estaba quedándose dormida pero ella decía que podía aguantar hasta las 9, su hora para ir a la cama, mientras veíamos una película de princesas, amo esas películas, son tan lindas, algún día encontraré mi propio príncipe azul y me amará como yo a él. Así que mientras veíamos la película de Enredados yo sonreía ante la canción que la nueva Rapunzel cantaba en el bar, ver a esos rudos hombres cantando me daba mucha risa, Eli también reía e intentaba cantar.

―_Poque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal. Un sueño ideal. Un sueño ideal._―cantaba Eli dulcemente, yo sonreí, de pronto estábamos las dos cantando y bailando.

_Ver las linternas ver brillando al flotar_

_Cada hora más me alegra_

_De mi torre no estar cerca_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal,_

_El sueño ideal._

_Tu sueño ideal,_

_Mi sueño ideal._

_Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad_

_Un grupo igual_

_Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100%_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

_Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_¡Sí!_

De pronto unos aplausos sonaron desde el fondo de la habitación.

―Bravo.―dijo un chico más que guapo con el cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Jace, y alto con un cuerpo musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, supuse que sería Jasper, el hermano de Jace, de pronto me quede tiesa con mis ojos recorriendo por completo su cuerpo, creo que hasta tenía la boca abierta, hasta que Eli jalo mi vestido.

_―Ali, ya tengo sueño.―gire mi rostro hasta Eli que pasaba su manita sobre su ojo._

_―__Claro, vamos princesa.―la levante y la acomode en mi costado, ella acomodo su cabecita en mi hombro.―Con permiso―dije pasando al lado del bombón rubio frente a mí. _

_―__La acompaño señorita.―dijo alcanzándome, sonriendo ladinamente, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido y por primera vez en mi vida estaba realmente nerviosa por la cercanía de este chico._

_―__Claro.―dije con la voz entrecortada, llegamos al cuarto de Eli y creí que él se iría a su cuarto pero no, entro conmigo y con Eli. Estaba muy nerviosa y el chico no se iba―Puedes irte, si quieres._

_―__¿Quieres que me vaya?―dijo mientras yo me levantaba después de haber dejado a Eli en su cama y me tope con él muy cerca de mí._

_―__Wow―dije al tenerlo así de cerca, mi cerebro no procesaba nada, ¿Qué me había preguntado? Él sonrió y miro detrás de mí._

_―__Parece que se durmió, que te parece si nosotros nos vamos y terminamos de ver la película―dijo muy cerca y susurrando en mi oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara completamente._

_―__Ah. Claro.―dije bajito, él tomo mi mano y bajamos a terminar de ver la película, en la que no pude volver a prestar atención, él estaba muy cerca para que mi cabeza pensara en eso, cuando termino suspiré fuertemente._

_―__Bueno creo que…_

_―__Que te parece si cenamos juntos._

_―__Claro―dije nerviosa, me levante y él me mostro el camino a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo._

_―__Bella me enseño a preparar la paste favorita de Elizabeth, para cuando tengo que cuidarla, así que espero te guste.―sonreí y asentí, me parecía tan dulce que cuidara a su sobrina. Comimos y platicamos, reímos y nos quedamos viendo otra película pero ahora algo más para adulto, se llama "Quiero robarme a la novia" amo las películas románticas y aunque él al principio dijo que no, al final acepto. _

_―__No me gusta esta película, el tipo es un idiota._

_―__No lo es. La ama._

_―__Como es que si la ama espero hasta el día que ella decidió casarse para contárselo._

_―__Porque antes no se había dado cuenta._

_―__Eso es una tontería, yo si habría notado que la amaba._

_―__¿Ah sí?_

_―__Claro. No puedes estar enamorado y no darte cuenta._

_―__Pues a mí me parece muy romántico que haya ido por ella, aunque haya sido hasta el final. _

_―__No crees que habría sido más __**romántico**__ que le hubiera dicho que la amaba desde el principio._

_―__Tal vez pero…_

_―__Es como si yo estuviera enamorado de ti, y esperara hasta que te casaras para ir a arruinar tu vida, confundiéndote entre a quien amas en realidad._

_―__Es muy diferente, nosotros no nos conocemos de toda la vida._

_―__Es un caso hipotético._

_―__Aun así, en mi caso. Creo que si llegaras al final a decirme que amas y yo sintiera lo mismo, entonces no estaría confundida, tal vez solo esperaba que lo dijeras. _

_―__Y no preferirías que te dijera que te amo justo ahora. ―sentí mi corazón detenerse abruptamente, mis ojos se abrieron de más y de pronto él me estaba besando, no supe ni que paso, ¿Acaso me desmaye? Esto no puede ser real ¿Me dijo que me ama?_

_―__Espera. ―dije sobre sus labios―¿Qué paso?―dije con falta de aire._

_―__Bueno, nunca me ha pasado algo así, pero ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?―dijo sonriendo, yo tenía la boca abierta._

_―__Yo…No lo sé…_

_―__Bueno pues antes yo no creía en ello, pero ahora creo que me toco.―dijo sonriendo, volvió a tomar mis labios.―Te amo._

_Mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente y entonces escuche a lo lejos._

―Alice, tía Alice ¡Alice!―gire mi mirada hacia abajo y ahí estaba Eli jalando mi vestido. Y el chico seguía frente a mí. Wow, mi mente sí que es poderosa.

Levante a Eli del suelo en mis brazos y le sonreí.

―¿Qué pasa pequeña?

―Ya quielo dolmil―siempre habla tan dulce cuando tiene sueño. Se acomodo en mi hombro y cerro sus ojitos.

―Claro. Anda te llevo a tu cuarto.―camine con ella recostada en mi hombro y pasando al lado del chico guapo.

Sonreí educadamente y pase de largo, llegue a la recamara de Eli y la acosté en su cama dulcemente, ella de inmediato se durmió y yo baje a limpiar la sala, recogí todo el tiradero y apague la televisión cuando me levante para ir a llevar el tazón con palomitas a la cocina pero frente a mí estaba el chico guapo, tire el tazón y todo quedo regado, y solté un pequeño grito, él sonrió y de pronto ambos soltamos una carcajada, al final nos pusimos a limpiar de nuevo.

Después de limpiar y dejar muy linda la sala, nos sentamos a ver una película, y no pude evitar pensar en lo intenso que había sido el beso en mi sueño, solo de imaginarlo se me derretía la boca.

―¿Alice?―dijo el chico guapo moviendo su mano frente a mí.

―Oh lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

―Me pregunto ¿Qué estarías pensando? Que estás tan sonrojada y muerdes tu labio―dijo sonriendo ladinamente, yo me sonroje aun más, casi podía jurar que parecía un tomate.

―¿No crees que Bella y Jace ya se tardaron?―dije desviando el tema, él sonrió y se acomodo en el sillón.

―Ahora sí que me muero por saber qué es lo que estarías pensando, pero creo que no me lo dirás así que digamos que cambiamos de tema. No creo aun es muy temprano, hace tiempo no salen, dejemos que se diviertan un poco.

―Eso creo…―bostece y estiré mis manos.

―¿Estás cansada?―pregunto mirándome fijamente y con una brillo hermoso en sus ojos.

―Sí. Tuve algunos exámenes hace unos días y me desvele horrible, no he podido recuperarme.

―Si quieres puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.―dijo sonriendo.

―Ah no sé…

―Anda, Eli ya se durmió y estoy seguro que a Bella no le importara.

―Okay, entonces creo que te tomaré la palabra―dije estirándome y levantándome del sillón, apague la televisión y él me guío hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, nos despedimos y él se fue a su habitación. Apenas me acosté caí en un profundo sueño.

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos en el centro de la pista moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, había tomado demás, lo sentía en mi cuerpo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y sus manos sobre mis caderas, me sentía tan libre.

Odiaba las miradas que las mujeres le daban a mi novio pero pronto lo olvide cuando comenzó a besarme, dejándome con ganas de más, pero entonces sentí esa mirada sobre mí de nuevo, buscaba entre la gente y nada, que demonios me pasa, desde aquella tarde ese sentimiento me persigue, es como si él estuviera aquí a mi lado, estoy harta de esto.

Salimos de la pista para sentarnos un rato en la mesa, pedí un trago más suave, y él una cerveza, yo seguía buscando sus ojos entre las personas, de pronto me detuve en un par de ojos color esmeralda que me miraban profundamente, estaba por levantarme y seguirlos cuando Jace me llamo.

―Bella ¿estás bien?

―¿Ah? Sí claro.―dije elevando la mirada para encontrar la mirada de él, pero ya no estaba, se había desvanecido entre la gente.―Solo creí ver a alguien.

―Oh crees que los fotógrafos nos estén siguiendo de nuevo.

―No. Solo…olvídalo.―le di un beso rápido, y sonreí. Los tragos llegaron y tome el mío de un solo trago.

―Wow Bella, tranquila cariño―dijo sonriendo. Sonreí de vuelta, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, lo sentía tan cerca.―Creo que será mejor volver a casa.

―Voy al baño primero. Te veo en el carro.―dije sonriendo. Camine entre la gente y sin querer buscaba su mirada de nuevo. Pero él no estaba, llegue al baño que por suerte estaba vació y me mire en el espejo, tome agua con mis manos y me moje la cara, cerré mis ojos y de pronto unas manos grandes y fuertes se colocaron en mis caderas, antes de poder reaccionar. Esa conocida voz hablo.

―Te extrañe.―dijo con la voz ronca y profunda, pero en un tono dulce casi como adoración, nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo y sentí mi mundo detenerse.

* * *

**Lamento la espera.**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


End file.
